II - Punishment
by ZerudaPrincess
Summary: Durante todo el año, los lugareños ahorraban cuanto podían para el día en que, por unos cuantos yuanes, podrían adquirir un vasallo altivo. Tanto Mako como Korra son entregados a sus nuevos amos, quienes por azares del destino les darán un sentido a todos sus más profundos deseos.
1. La subasta de los condenados

**La subasta de los condenados**

El sol lentamente emergía en el cielo violeta cuando la gran carreta, abarrotada de desnudos vasallos, cruzaba lentamente el puente elevadizo del castillo, que cada vez iba desapareciendo más de la vista. Los caballos avanzaban pesadamente para tomar la serpenteante calzada que conducía al pueblo, mientras los soldados se mantenían cerca para así alcanzar más fácilmente con sus correas la piel sollozante y desnuda de los condenados.

El jefe de patrulla sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio que Korra, la vasalla personal de la Princesa Asami, se arrimaba al torso de Mako. Ella había sido la última incorporación a la carreta, ¡y qué preciosidad! se dijo él al observar su atlético cuerpo languidecido por la pena, mientras aquel otro revoltoso príncipe intentaba consolarla.

El jefe no sabía si impedir este contacto ilícito. Bastaría simplemente con apartar a Korra del grupo, doblarla sobre su montura y desde ahí azotar aquel trasero. O quizá debiera bajar a ambos de la carreta y azotarlos con el látigo mientras andaban detrás del carro. Sería una buena lección para castigar aquella insolencia. Pero lo cierto era que el jefe sentía cierta compasión por los condenados vasallos, incluso por los traviesos de Korra y Mako, pese a lo consentidos que eran. Además, al mediodía todos habrían sido vendidos en la subasta del mercado. Tendrían tiempo de sobra para aprender a someterse durante los largos meses en los que prestarían vasallaje en el pueblo.

Durante todo el año, los lugareños ahorraban cuanto podían para el día en que, por unos cuantos yuanes, podían adquirir un vasallo altivo, un príncipe elegido para servir, adiestrado y preparado para la corte, que entonces debía obedecer a cualquier humilde sirvienta o mozo de cuadra que pujara lo suficiente en la subasta pública. Y esta vez formaban un grupo realmente tentador. Sus cuerpos bien formados aún exudaban fragancias de exquisitos perfumes, como si fueran a ser presentados a la propia Reina en vez de ante un millar de aldeanos impacientes que los devorarían con sus miradas lascivas. En el mercado les esperaban remendones, posaderos y comerciantes que a cambio de su dinero estaban decididos a exigir trabajos forzados además de atractivo físico y la humildad más abyecta.

A esta altura el distante castillo ya no era más que una gran sombra gris recortada contra el cielo cada vez más claro, y los vastos jardines de placer quedaron ocultos tras las altas murallas rojas.

El jefe de patrulla sonrió al mirar a todos los aterrados vasallos apretujarse uno contra otro, buscando consuelo y valor. A pesar de todo aquella era una imagen encantadora, que quizá resultaba aún más interesante por el hecho de que ellos ignoraban por completo lo que le aguardaba a su llegada. Por mucho que les previnieran en la corte sobre el pueblo, jamás estaban preparados para la conmoción que les esperaba. Si en verdad hubieran sabido, jamás se habrían arriesgado a contrariar a la reina. Él no podía evitar anticiparse al final de aquel periodo e imaginar a esos mismos jóvenes ahora quejosos y forcejeantes, en el momento de ser devueltos, tras concienzudos castigos, con las cabezas inclinadas y las bocas selladas, en la más completa sumisión ¡Qué privilegio sería azotarlos uno por uno para que posaran sus labios sobre el pie de la reina! Esta vez puede que hasta decidiera quedarse a la venta, pensó, o como mínimo permanecería el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo separaban a Korra de Mako y los subían a la tarima como se merecían, para ser subastados.

.

.

\- Lo siento Korra, jamás fue mi intención - habló Mako entre el ruido de soldados azotando a vasallos, el ensordecedor casco de los caballos y el crujido de la carreta -, jamás quise que vinieras al pueblo.

En la confusión de la carreta, Korra solo era lejanamente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sin detenerse a pensarlo. Se sentía extraña, ajena. Por un lado, ya no era la princesa Korra, la vasalla que tenía que servir en el castillo a la Princesa heredera. No obstante, seguía en el mismo mundo, donde había conocido el más fulminante de los placeres y donde se había enamorado, dejándolo todo atrás.

Aún estaba en trance. Desde que había subido no había emitido ninguna palabra, solo lágrimas que salían silenciosas de sus ojos mientras miraba en vano hacia atrás, como si lograra ver el castillo, como si lograra ver a Asami consolada por Lady Azula.

Mako por otro lado se debatía entre la confusión y el remordimiento. Su mente moldeada por aquellas bizarras peticiones comenzaba a desesperar al pensar que quizás ya no sería lo de antes. A los castigos obscenos, sirviendo de juguete para la suntuosa corte, siendo el objeto de una atención implacable, eso alimentaba su alma. Era halagador y confuso. Las palas de cuero exquisitamente repujado, las correas y las marcas que provocaban, la implacable disciplina que lo había dejado lloroso y jadeante en tantas ocasiones y los calientes baños perfumados que venían a continuación, los masajes con aceites fragantes, las horas que pasaba medio dormido en los que disfrutaba imaginando las tareas y pruebas que le aguardaban.

Sí, su mente había sido completamente moldeada, es por eso que todo aquello lo encontraba embriagador y cautivador, incluso el terror lo emocionaba.

Naturalmente había amado a la hermosa y temible Reina de la corona con todos sus desvaríos y arrebatos, así como a todos los demás príncipes y princesas. Pero entonces ¿por qué lo había echado todo a perder? ¿por qué había arriesgado tanto y había arrastrado consigo a Korra? ¿es que en lo más profundo de su mente deseaba ser castigado?

¿Acaso anhelaba que lo expulsaran de la ilustre corte, de los sofisticados e inteligentes rituales que le imponían, para acabar sometido a una implacable severidad, donde las humillaciones y azotes se producirían con la misma fuerza y rapidez, pero con un desbordamiento aún mayor y más salvaje?

Los límites serían, por supuesto, los mismos. Ni siquiera en el pueblo estaba permitido desgarrar la carne de los vasallos, y en ningún caso provocar quemaduras ni lesiones graves. Todos los castigos contribuirían a su mejora.

¿De qué? ¿por qué insistía en rebelarse tanto?

\- ¿Por qué...? - escuchó que Korra decía débilmente - ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundido por la pregunta y sorprendido de que Korra dijese algo.

\- No lo digo con rencor, sino curiosidad - dijo Korra, elevando sus ojos hasta toparse con los ámbar de él -. ¿Acaso esto no fue solo una provocación deliberada a la reina? ¿por qué estás tan tranquilo con esto?

Mako sonrió. Nuevamente se hacía presente la perspicacia de Korra, siempre tan rápida en captar todo lo que sucedía alrededor de ella, jamás dentro de ella. ¿Qué más daba que se enterara? A donde iban no había ninguna garantía de que se volviesen a ver, aunque él siempre batallaría por hacerlo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, a quien amaba tanto como amaba a todos.

\- Tienes razón - le dijo finalmente con una triste sonrisa -. El caso es que no te conté una parte de la historia. Siempre fue la historia de mi redención, pero hay algo en lo que sigo batallando, y que estemos aquí es prueba suficiente de que todo fue mi culpa, aunque jamás fue deliberada.

\- Dime - lo apremió.

\- Yo conocía a Iroh mucho antes de llegar acá. En otra tierra, como iguales.

Korra lo observó atentamente, a su alrededor ya no existía nadie más, ignorando el revuelto a su entorno. Escuchando sumida en lo que Mako tenía por contarle.

\- Éramos amigos, aunque siempre percibí que él quería algo más en ése entonces, ofendido, me indigné a aceptarlo, rompiendo nuestra amistad - dijo con una expresión dolida -. Podrás imaginarte la sorpresa cuando al venir yo acá, después de tantos años, nos encontramos como amo y vasallo, y cuando la reina percibió el rubor en el rostro de Iroh, me entregó inmediatamente a él con instrucciones estrictas para que me adiestrara personalmente hasta convertirme en un vasallo perfecto. A la par de las lecciones privadas que me daba ella.

\- Eso es horrible - comentó Korra -. Habiéndolo conocido antes, caminando a su lado y hablando de igual a igual ¿cómo pudiste someterte a aquello?

En su caso, todos sus amos habían sido completos desconocidos y los reconoció perfectamente como sus señores en cuanto comprendió su indefensión y vulnerabilidad. Había conocido el color y la textura del espléndido calzado, los tonos de sus estridentes voces, antes de saber sus nombres o incluso ver sus rostros. Pero Mako esbozó la misma sonrisa misteriosa de antes.

\- La verdad es que no era nada nuevo que hiciera la Reina por capricho. Al tiempo entendí que había hecho lo mismo con su propia hija, entregándole a su amiga de toda la infancia para que ella fuera la responsable de instruirla.

\- ¿Kuvira fue...?

\- La íntima amiga de Asami, quien se convirtió en algo mucho más íntimo. Ya sabes la relación que se establece entre amo y vasallo, imagínate con un historial como ése. Es como instruir a una hermana.

Eso agregaba un nuevo matiz a la desconocida historia de Asami, a su silenciado y marcado pasado con la vasalla que la había precedido, que había transformado a su Princesa tal como era ahora, con un estigma que jamás desapareció a los ojos de su madre.

Pero no era momento de hablar de ello.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando lo viste en el castillo? - preguntó Korra, alentándolo a continuar con su relato.

\- Independiente de lo que haya sentido, creo que para Iroh fue peor. Aunque me abochornó admitir que mi corazón brincó al verle después de tanto tiempo, al ver su rostro asombrado y entristecido supe que él había salido más perjudicado al comprometer sus años de amistad por haber sido sincero con sus sentimientos que no correspondí.

\- ¿Crees que fue rencor? - preguntó Korra, esta vez refiriéndose a los posibles sentimientos de Iroh.

\- Es lo más probable. Él jamás me perdonó. En el castillo no fue nada más que un nuevo empezar. Dos desconocidos que tenían que hacer cosas indecorosas para el otro, lo cual empeoró cuando la Reina me escogió como un vasallo regular. Nuevamente me iba de su lado. A los meses, cuando ya estaba siendo moldeado, descubrí el por qué su dolor: nada podía obtener. No era secreto que estaba encaprichado con su prima, con la Princesa, pero ella estaba demasiado abrumada por su vasalla, quién también la amaba. Y, por otro lado, tampoco le había resultado conmigo. Entiendo completamente toda su frustración mal canalizada, en ese aspecto no le tengo ningún rencor, ni mucho menos lástima. Solo siento tristeza.

\- ¿Por eso sucedió todo esto?

\- Desgraciadamente fuiste arrastrada por mis problemas, Korra. Te vuelvo a pedir perdón.

\- Esta bien - dijo vagamente -. Aun no logro procesar todo en verdad. Solo sé que estoy aterrada, abrumada... o eso es lo que alcanzo a entender.

La crujiente carreta tomó otra curva y observaron cómo los guardias se habían adelantado a caballo para recibir órdenes del jefe. Una nueva agitación entre los vasallos se hizo sentir, cada vez más temerosos de su incierto futuro.

\- Korra - dijo Mako -. Nos separarán cuando lleguemos al pueblo. Nadie sabe qué nos va a pasar. Sé buena, obedece.

Korra pensó que había detectado un tenue matiz de perturbación en su voz, aunque al alzar la mirada hacia él vio un rostro casi severo, solo sus claros ojos se habían ablandado un poco.

\- Cuando nos separen ¿intentarás encontrarme, aunque sea sólo para hablar conmigo? - le preguntó Korra -. Mako, no creo poder ser buena. No veo por qué debo seguir intentándolo - _No si no es para complacerla a ella_ -, somos malos vasallos, Mako ¿por qué íbamos a obedecer ahora?

\- No digas eso Korra. Piensa que solo así volverás.

\- ¿A dónde? ¿al castillo? No me interesa volver si ella no está.

\- ¿Y qué me dices con terminar todo esto? Solo así podrás verla - intentó convencerla desesperado, temeroso de que Korra hiciera alguna estupidez en el resignado estado en que se encontraba.

A lo lejos un débil fragor de voces comenzaba a subir de nivel conforme se acercaban, era el rugido de una numerosa multitud. Por encima de las colinas, llegaba el bullicio de una feria de pueblo y de cientos de personas que hablaban, gritaban y se arremolinaban.

Korra sintió la presión de los despavoridos vasallos contra ella, buscando consuelo en algún lado. Una punzada de excitación surgió en su pecho y sus piernas parecieron languidecer bajo su cuerpo, sostenida únicamente por el túmulo de personas que la apretaba contra Mako.

\- ¿Por qué debemos obedecer si ya hemos sido castigados? - murmuró sin ser consciente de ello.

Mako también oía los crecientes sonidos lejanos. El carretón y los caballos cobraron velocidad, contagiados por la energía del pueblo.

\- En el castillo nos dijeron que debíamos obedecer siempre - dijo Korra -. Era lo que deseaban nuestros padres cuando nos enviaron para prestar vasallaje. Pero ahora somos vasallos malos...

\- Si desobedecemos, lo único que lograremos será un castigo aún peor - contestó Mako, aunque el extraño brillo en su mirada traicionaba sus palabras -. Debemos esperar y ver qué sucede - continuó -. Recuerda, Korra, al final conquistarán nuestra voluntad.

\- Pero ¿cómo, Mako? - preguntó -. ¿Iroh hace que te condenen a esto y aun así obedecerás?

Mako no la reconocía. Responsabilizaba este acto al shock en que aún estaba sumida Korra ¿por qué entonces en solo unas horas había cambiado tanto? Debía convencerla de lo contrario, en que volviera a ser ella, de que siguiera sus consejos, aunque el mismo no lo hiciera.

\- Korra, sus deseos prevalecerán. Recuerda que un vasallo díscolo y desobediente les proporciona mayor diversión. Entonces ¿por qué resistirnos? - preguntó Mako.

\- ¿Por qué esforzarse en obedecer entonces? A ellos les encanta que hagamos lo contrario - replicó Korra con una sonrisa sugerente en sus labios.

\- ¿Tendrás fuerza para ser tan mala y rebelde en todo momento? - inquirió él, hablando en voz baja pero apremiante -. Incluso en el castillo... incluso ahí pensaba que era más fácil correr cuando nos mandaban correr, arrodillarse cuando lo ordenaban; era una especie de triunfo hacerlo a la perfección.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estamos acá, Mako? - volvió a preguntar Korra -. Si fuimos condenados acá fue por nuestras malas acciones. Somos vasallos malos – repitió, colocándose de puntillas para besar los labios de Mako, que no hizo nada pare devolvérselo, observando temeroso a aquella combatiente Korra que intentaba ser rebelde y valiente cuando sentía perfectamente como sus piernas luchaban por mantenerla erguida en la carreta.

.

.

La carreta de detuvo y rápidamente los soldados obligaron a bajar del carretón a los esclavos, a quienes apremiaban a agruparse sobre la hierba a golpe de correa. Korra quedó inmediatamente separada de Mako, que apartaron bruscamente sin ningún otro motivo aparente que el capricho de uno de los guardias.

\- ¡Silencio! - resonó el vozarrón del jefe de patrulla -. ¡En el pueblo los vasallos no hablan! ¡El que abra la boca será cruelmente amordazado! ¡Ahora son bestias de carga, tanto si esa carga es el trabajo como el placer de los amos!

El frío del suelo y del ambiente hizo temblar a Korra, o a eso ella lo atribuyó. Pronto la obligaron a ponerse en marcha, pero no logró encontrar a Mako por ningún lado. A su alrededor no veía más que largas cabelleras movidas por el viento, cabezas inclinadas y lágrimas.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Levanten esas cabezas! - ordenaban con voz ronca e impaciente.

Cuando se preguntó por qué les habían hecho descender ahí, tan apartados del pueblo, lo comprendió: iban a hacerlos marchar de pie, como cuando se lleva un rebaño de ovejas al mercado. En grupo comenzaron a correr, y como siempre el sonoro golpe de la pala los alcanzó cuando menos lo esperaban, impulsándolos por los aires hacia adelante, sobre la fría tierra blanda recién revuelta.

\- ¡Al trote! ¡Arriba esas rodillas! - gritaban los guardias.

Korra veía los cascos de las monturas que pisaban con fuerza a su lado, como antes los había visto en el castillo, en el sendero para caballos. Sintió la misma agitación incontrolable cuando la pala le golpeó sonoramente los muslos e incluso las pantorrillas. Los pechos le dolían y un continuo tormento de lava ardiente recorría sus irritadas piernas desnudas.

Aunque no podía ver a la muchedumbre con claridad, sabía que estaba allí. Cientos de lugareños, tal vez incluso miles, salían a raudales por las puertas del pueblo para ver a sus esclavos.

De repente, la determinación que en el carro la animaba a desobedecer, a rebelarse, la abandonó. Simplemente estaba demasiado asustada. Corría cuando podía por el camino en dirección al pueblo, pero la pala seguía alcanzándola por mucho que ella se apresurara. Corría tanto que finalmente se dio cuenta de que se había abierto paso hasta la primera fila de vasallos, galopando con ellos, sin nadie delante que la ocultara de la enorme multitud.

Los estandartes ondeaban en las amenas de las murallas. A medida que se aproximaban se oían ovaciones, se veían brazos agitándose y, en medio de la excitación, se percibían también carcajadas burlonas. El corazón de Korra palpitaba con fuerza mientras intentaba no mirar al frente, aunque era imposible apartar la vista.

 _Ninguna protección, ningún sitio donde esconderse_ \- pensó -. _¿Y dónde está Mako? ¿Por qué no consigo retrasarme en el grupo?_ , pero cuando lo intentó la pala la golpeó sonoramente una vez más y el guardia le gritó que continuara adelante.

Los golpes no cesaban de castigar a los vasallos que la rodeaban y una princesa pelirroja que corría a su derecha rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Oh, ¿qué nos va a suceder? ¿por qué desobedecimos? - gemía la princesa entre sollozos.

El príncipe moreno que corría al otro lado de Korra le dirigió una mirada de advertencia:

\- ¡Silencio, o será peor!

Korra no pudo evitar recordar su eterna marcha por el pueblo a los límites del reino de Asami, en aquel puerto donde atracó su barco, donde la habían reverenciado y admirado como esclava escogida por la mismísima heredera.

Esto era completamente distinto.

La multitud se había dividido y se repartía a ambos lados del camino a medida que los vasallos se acercaban a las puertas del pueblo. Estaban cruzando la entraba cuando sonó una trompeta y aparecieron por doquier manos que querían tocarlos, empujarlos, tirarlos del pelo. Korra sintió unos dedos que le manosearon el rostro con brusquedad y otros que le palmoteaban los muslos. Soltó un grito desesperado y se esforzó por escapar de las manos que la empujaban con violencia mientras a su alrededor se oían sonoras y profundas risas de escarnio, gritos, exclamaciones y, de vez en cuando algún chillido.

Pronto vio a lo lejos en la plaza como sobresalía una elevada tarima de madera con un patíbulo, mientras cientos de personas se agolpaban en las ventanas y balcones desde donde asomaban sus cuerpos y aclamaban mientras una enorme muchedumbre obstruía las estrechas callejuelas que desembocaban en la plaza, en un intento vano por acercarse a los desgraciados vasallos.

Cuando llegaron, los cautivos fueron obligados a meterse en un redil situado tras la tarima. Desde ahí Korra vio un tramo de escalones que conducía al entablado superior y arriba se hallaba un hombre con los brazos cruzados, esperando, mientras otro volvía a hacer sonar la trompeta cuando la puerta del redil quedó cerrada.

Korra empujó con fuerza hacia el centro buscando desesperadamente a Mako, y lo atisbó un instante en el momento en que tiraban con rudeza de él para acercarlo al pie de las escaleras.

 _¡No! ¡Deben venderme con él_!, se dijo, empujando con violencia hacia delante, pero uno de los guardias la hizo volver con el pequeño grupo mientras la muchedumbre gritaba, rugía y se reía. De pronto, el pregonero hizo sonar con fuerza la tercera llamada de trompeta y en el silencio inmediato se hizo en el mercado resonó una voz:

\- ¡La subasta de primavera va a comenzar!

Se oyó un estruendo general, un coro poco menos que ensordecedor, tan intenso que conmocionó a Korra dejándola casi sin aliento.

\- Todos los presentes conocen las normas de la subasta - continuó -. Los vasallos desobedientes que nuestra majestad ofrece para realizar trabajos forzados serán vendidos al mejor postor por un período que sus nuevos señores y amos decidirán, y que nunca será inferior a tres meses de vasallaje.

Estos vasallos desobedientes deberán comportarse como criados silenciosos y, cada vez que lo permitan sus señores y señoras, serán traídos al lugar de castigo público para sufrir aquí su escarmiento, para disfrute de la multitud, así como para su propia mejora. A los nuevos amos se les encomienda solemnemente que hagan trabajar a sus vasallos, que los disciplinen y que no toleren ninguna desobediencia ni palabra insolente.

Todo amo o señora puede vender a su vasallo dentro del pueblo en cualquier momento y por la suma que considere conveniente. Cada vez que castiguen a uno de estos vasallos indignos, estarán cumpliendo el mandato de su majestad real. Es la mano de su majestad la que los castiga y son los labios reales los que les reprenden.

Una vez por semana, los vasallos serán enviados al edificio central de cuidados. Habrá que alimentarlos adecuadamente y deberán disponer de tiempo suficiente para dormir. En todo momento, los vasallos deberán mostrar evidencias de severos azotes; y toda la insolencia o rebeldía será tajantemente reprimida.

El pregonero volvió a hacer sonar la trompeta. Había pañuelos rojos agitándose por doquier y cientos de personas aplaudían con entusiasmo. En ese instante obligaron a Mako a subir al entarimado. Como antes, el príncipe cautivo mantenía la cabeza erguida, las manos enlazadas a su espalda y una actitud de total dignidad a pesar de que la pala lo golpeaba sonoramente sobre su torneado y apretado trasero mientras él ascendía por los escalones de madera. Korra advirtió por primera vez, que bajo el alto patíbulo una cadena colgante, al lado de una plataforma giratoria baja y redonda había un hombre grande y fornido que sujetó a Mako, tironeándolo a la tribuna.

El hombre separó las piernas del príncipe de una patada, como si no pudiera dirigirle ni la orden más simple, mientras el alto subastador se incorporó y accionó la plataforma giratoria con un pedal, para que Mako girada con facilidad y rapidez.

\- Un príncipe de fuerza excepcional - gritó el subastador con voz aún más fuerte y grave que la del heraldo, lo que le permitía hacerse oír entre el estruendo de las conversaciones -, de largas extremidades, pero de constitución robusta. Muy adecuado, desde luego, para los trabajos de la casa, indiscutiblemente para el trabajo en el campo, y sin duda para el de las cuadras.

Korra dio un respingo. El subastador sostenía en la mano una larga, estrecha y flexible pala de cuero, con la cual golpeó el miembro de Mako, dolorosamente levantado bajo aquel pequeño taparrabos que vestía como única prenda, mientras anunciaba a todo el mundo:

\- Con un miembro fuerte, bien dispuesto, de gran resistencia, capaz de ofrecer servicios inmejorables. - el estallido de risas resonó por toda la plaza.

El subastador extendió el brazo, aferró a Mako por el pelo y lo dobló bruscamente por la cintura, mientras accionaba de nuevo el pedal para que la plataforma giraba mientras éste permanecía inclinado.

\- Excelentes nalgas - retumbó la profunda voz, enseguida se oyó el inevitable chasquido de la pala que dejaba erupciones rojas sobre la pálida piel del príncipe -. ¡Elásticas y suaves! -, y enseguida acercó la mano al rostro de éste, levantándolo -. ¡Y es recatado, de temperamento tranquilo, deseoso de obedecer! ¡Más le vale! -. de nuevo, resonó un estallido y se oyeron risas por todas partes.

El subastador había cogido otra vez a Mako por la cabeza y Korra vio que el hombre esgrimía un falo de cuero que colgaba de una cadena atada al cinturón de su pantalón. Antes de que ella alcanzara a comprender qué pretendía hacer, el subastador ya había introducido el objeto en su trasero, lo que suscitó nuevos vítores y gritos que surgieron de la multitud que llenaba todos los rincones del mercado, mientras el príncipe seguía doblado por la cintura, con el rostro imperturbable.

\- ¿Hace falta que diga más? - gritó el hombre -. Pues entonces... ¡que empiece la subasta!

Las pujas comenzaron de inmediato, superadas nada más escucharse por cantidades que gritaban desde todas las esquinas, como la de una mujer que estaba en un balcón próximo, quien se levantó para pujar por encima de las cabezas de los otros.

 _Encima, todos son sumamente ricos_ \- pensó Korra -. _Son tejedores, tintoreros y plateros de la propia reina, así que cualquiera tiene dinero para comprarnos._

La pequeña plataforma giratoria continuaba dando vueltas lentamente. A medida que las cantidades eran más elevadas, el subastador intentaba persuadir a la multitud de hacer la puja final. De pronto, alguien alzó la voz desde el fondo de la plaza, superando todas las pujas con un amplio margen, provocando un murmullo entre la muchedumbre. Korra permanecía de puntilla, intentando ver qué sucedía. Una mujer se había adelantado para situarse ante la tarima y la princesa la vislumbró a través del andamiaje que sostenía la plataforma. Era una mujer de pelo negro, que enmarcaba su rostro ovalado y puntiagudo, y unos lentes amarillos demarcando sus ojos le daban seriedad y cierta lejanía.

\- De modo que la cronista de la reina está interesada en este joven robusto - gritó el subastador -. ¿No hay nadie que ofrezca más? ¿Alguien da más por este magnífico príncipe?

Pero si bien otra persona más pujó, al instante la mujer la superó, con una voz tan tranquila que incluso Korra se asombró de oírla. En esta ocasión la apuesta era tan alta que cerraba las puertas a cualquier oposición.

\- ¡Vendido! - declaró finalmente el subastador a viva voz -. ¡A Izumi, la cronista de la reina e historiadora jefa del pueblo de su majestad!

Korra contempló entre lágrimas cómo se llevaban a Mako de la tarima y lo empujaban precipitadamente escaleras abajo en dirección a la mujer. Su nueva ama lo esperaba serena, con las manos enlazadas a su espalda, ataviada con una coleta que mantenía ordenado su pelo mientras inspeccionaba en silencio su reciente adquisición. Luego con un chasqueo de dedos ordenó a Mako que la acompañara a trote para salir de la plaza. Korra intentó a duras penas ver la escena cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaban separando del grupo de vasallos quejumbrosos; gritó y vio cómo se la llevaban a rastras en dirección a los escalones de madera. Había llegado su turno.

 _¡No! ¡No quiero!,_ se decía mientras sentía que las piernas no le respondían y la pala la golpeaba. Las lágrimas la cegaron cuando la llevaron casi a rastras hasta la tarima, colocándola sobre la plataforma giratoria. Korra temió sufrir un desmayo, pero inconcebiblemente continuaba en pie. Cuando la bota de cuero se separó las piernas de una patada, la princesa se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio mientras sus pechos ondeaban con los sollozos contenidos.

\- ¡Una hermosa princesa de las tierras del sur! - gritó el subastador -. ¡Con una fascinante piel y atlético cuerpo!

El brazo del subastador se movió alrededor del cuerpo de Korra, abriendo su camisa, despojándola del único botón que la cerraba, para así apretar con fuerza sus pechos. Korra soltó un grito contenido por sus labios sellados que no pudo guardar, ya que de inmediato se sintió forzada a doblarse por la cintura, adoptando la misma postura que su compañero de vasallaje. Sus pechos parecieron hincharse con su propio peso al quedar colgando bajo su torno, y la pala le volvió a golpear las nalgas para deleite de la multitud, que no cesaba de expresar su regocijo. Se oyeron aplausos, risa y gritos mientras el subastador le levantaba el rostro.

\- Preciosos atributos, idóneos sin duda para las labores caseras más delicadas ¿quién malgastaría este delicioso bocado en los campos? aunque ciertamente esta chica tiene fuerza.

\- ¡Que la lleven a los campos! - gritó alguien, y se oyeron más vítores y risas. Cuando la pala azotó de nuevo, Korra soltó un gemido humillante.

El subastador atenazó la boca de Korra con la mano y la obligó a levantar la barbilla, lo que la hizo incorporarse con la espalda arqueada. Pensaba que iba a desfallecer de la vergüenza, pero seguía ahí, soportando la situación incluso cuando sintió entre sus piernas el repentino hormigueo de la vara forrada de cuero. _Oh, no se atrevería, no puede_..., pero sentía como se hinchaba, hambrienta del burdo contacto de la vara. Humillada se retorció en un intento de escapar a aquel tormento y la multitud rugió de entusiasmo. Gritos aclamaron cuando el subastador empujó la vara hacia las profundidades del caliente y húmedo interior de la rebelde princesa sin dejar de gritar:

\- ¡Una muchacha exquisita, elegante, con un corazón rebelde, adecuada para ser instruida por la dama más refinada o para la diversión de cualquier caballero!

Korra sabía que estaba completamente enrojecida. En el castillo nunca había sufrido tal vejación. Sintió que sus piernas perdían el contacto con el suelo mientras las manos firmes del subastador la levantaban por las muñecas hasta dejarla colgada por encima de la plataforma, al tiempo que la pala alcanzaba sus pantorrillas indefensas.

Sin pretenderlo, Korra pataleó en vano. Había perdido el control. Gritaba con los dientes apretados y mientras el hombre la asía, ella forcejeaba como una loca. Un extraño y desesperado arrebato la invadió cuando la pala le azuzó su trasero, alcanzando parte de su sexo, azotándolo y toqueteándola. Los gritos y rugidos de la multitud la ensordecían. Korra no sabía si en realidad anhelaba aquel tormento o si prefería huir de él.

Sus oídos se llenaron de su propia respiración y de sus descontrolados sollozos. Entonces se dio cuenta, de repente, de que estaba dando a la concurrencia precisamente el tipo de espectáculo que todos deseaban. Estaban consiguiendo de ella mucho más de lo que les había dado Mako, aunque no sabía si aquello le importaba. Él ya se había ido y ella estaba completamente desamparada.

En un gesto absolutamente desafiante, meneó el cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas y casi consiguió desprenderse del subastador, que soltó una fuerte risotada de perplejidad. La multitud no paraba de chillar mientras el hombre intentaba mantenerla quieta presionando con los fuertes dedos las muñecas de Korra para izarla aún más. Por el rabillo del ojo, la princesa vio que dos lacayos se apresuraban a acercarse en dirección a la tarima, cogiéndola de inmediato por las muñecas, atándola a la tira de cuero que pendía del patíbulo, que estaba sobre la cabeza de la princesa. Entonces quedó balanceándose en el aire, y la pala del subastador empezó a azotarla, obligándola a gritar mientras que no podía hacer otra cosa que sollozar e intentar ocultar el rostro entre sus brazos estirados. Que ingenua había sido.

\- No tenemos todo el día para divertirnos con la princesa - gritó el subastador, aunque la muchedumbre lo provocaba gritándole "azótala, castígala" -. Así que exigen mano firme y disciplina severa para la encantadora mujer ¿es eso lo que me piden? - preguntó mientras Korra se retorcía con los azotes de la pala que le propinaba, luego levantó su rostro de modo que ésta ya no pudo ocultarse más -. ¡Un rostro hermoso, además de cuerpo perfecto, brazos fuertes, nalgas deliciosas y una pequeña cavidad del placer digna de los dioses!

Empezaban a oírse las ofertas, superadas con tal rapidez que el subastador apenas alcanzaba a repetirlas en voz alta. Korra vio a través de los ojos arrasados en lágrimas cientos de rostro que la observaban fijamente. De nuevo, una sensación de desenfreno se apoderó de ella. Sintió, una vez más, aquel despecho y pataleó y gimió con los labios cerrados, aunque no dejaba de intrigarla el hecho de que no gritara en voz alta ¿era más humillante admitir que podía hablar? ¿se sonrojaría aún más si la obligaban a demostrar que era una criatura con intelecto y sentimientos, y no una esclava estúpida? La única respuesta que tenía eran sus propios sollozos.

Y la subasta continuó, ajena a ella, hasta que oyó anunciar al subastador con su característica y profunda voz:

\- ¡Vendida a la mesonera, la señora Sue Beifong, de la posada del Clan de Metal! Esta fogosa y divertida princesita será azotada para ganarse el pan.

.

.

.

~o~

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Creo que pronto iba a cumplirse un año desde que empecé esta adaptación y ahora por fin les traigo la segunda parte. Si las cosas que vio Korra en el castillo escapaban de su entendimiento, lo que ahora le espera bien podría terminar con la concepción que ella tiene de sí misma. No por nada se "romperá su voluntad para armarla de nuevo", en el pueblo no hay nada más cierto. Algo que además Mako prevé, y con su indomable carácter poco a poco empieza a hacerse a la idea, sin incomodarlo. Es que este chico es masoquista por excelencia.

Bien, espero les guste esta continuación, en la que se explicará todo lo referente a Asami y su primera vasalla.

 _¡Y bienvenidos viernes de vasallajes!_


	2. La posada del Clan Metal

**La posada del Clan Metal**

La multitud continuaba aplaudiendo mientras desencadenaban a Korra y la empujaban escaleras abajo con las manos enlazadas tras la espalda, lo que realzaba más sus pechos. No le sorprendió sentir que le colocaban una tira de cuero en la boca y se la sujetaban firmemente a una hebilla en la parte posterior de la cabeza, no después de la resistencia con la que había forcejeado sobre la plataforma.

 _¡Pues que hagan lo que quieran!,_ se dijo llena de desesperación, aun sujetaron unas riendas a la misma hebilla y se las dieron a la alta dama de pelo gris situada de pie ante la tarima. _Muy bien pensado. Me hará seguirla como si fuera una bestia._

La mujer estudiaba a Korra del mismo modo como lo hizo antes la cronista con Mako. Tenía un rostro anguloso, que denotaba el paso de la edad, pero sin jamás descuidar su jovialidad. En la frente tenía un cinto, que mantenía ordenada su corta y espesa melena gris que iba a juego con todo lo que ella portaba, en el cual predominaban colores verdes y plateados. Vestía un magnífico vestido verde adornado con sellos de plata y abajo unos mocasines brillantes, grises, y Korra juró que también estaban ostentosamente adornados. _Una rica mesonera_ , concluyó Korra.

La alta mujer comenzó a caminar, tirando con tanta fuerza las riendas que casi hizo caer a Korra, intentando seguir su paso complicada detrás de ella. Segundos después la mujer se echó las riendas por encima del hombro y obligó a la joven a adoptar un trote más rápido tras sus pasos.

Korra tenía los ojos clavados en la amplia espalda de la mujer, encontrándose temerosa de pies a cabeza, sintiendo un curioso vacío mental, como si hubiera dejado por completo de pensar. No obstante, lo hacía. _¿Por qué no voy a ser tan mala como me plazca?_ Pero súbitamente rompió a llorar una vez más, sin saber por qué. La mujer caminaba tan rápido que Korra se vio obligada a trotar; así que obedecía, aunque fuera a regañadientes, con los ojos irritados por las lágrimas lo cual hacía que en su visión los colores de la plaza se fundieran en una única nube de frenético movimiento.

Entraron rápidamente en una pequeña calle donde Korra se encontró trotando sobre los adoquines de una callejuela silenciosa y vacía que torcía y daba vueltas bajo oscuras casas con entramados, ventanas con paneles romboides y contraventanas y puertas pintadas de vivos colores. Un extraño silencio envolvió a las mujeres, y entonces Korra sintió que todos los leves dolores de su cuerpo parecían avivarse, pero siempre predominando cómo su cabeza era tirada con fuerza hacia adelante por las riendas de cuero que rozaban sus mejillas.

Respiraba ansiosamente contra la tira de cuero que la amordazaba y, por un momento, la sorprendió algo de la escena general, de la callejuela serpenteante, las pequeñas tiendas alrededor desiertas, la alta mujer caminando delante de ella. Tuvo la sensación de que todo aquello había sucedido antes, o más bien, de que era algo bastante corriente.

Aunque era del todo imposible, Korra se sintió como si, de alguna manera, perteneciera a aquello, y poco a poco el terror paralizador que sintió en el mercado fue disipado. Estaba desnuda, sí, y le ardían los muslos por la erosión de su piel, igual que su trasero; no quería ni pensar en el aspecto que tendrían. Los pechos, como siempre, enviaban aquella perceptible palpitación por todo su cuerpo y, como no, sentía la terrible pulsación secreta entre las piernas. Sí, su sexo, importunando con tanta crueldad por las rozaduras de aquella lisa pala, aún la enloquecía.

Pero en ese instante, todas estas cosas resultaban casi dulces. Incluso resultaba casi agradable el sonoro contacto de los pies desnudos sobre los adoquines calentados por el sol. Además, la alta mujer le inspiraba una vaga curiosidad. Korra se preguntaba cuál sería su cometido a partir de aquel momento.

En el castillo nunca se planteó en serio ese tipo de cosas. Le asustaba lo que pudieran obligarla a hacer, pero, en cambio, en estos instantes no estaba segura ni de si tendría que hacer algo. No lo sabía.

De nuevo volvió a ella la sensación de total normalidad ante el hecho de estar desnuda, de ser una vasalla maniatada, penada, arrastrada con crueldad por esa callejuela. Se le ocurrió pensar que la alta mujer sabía con precisión cómo manejarla, por la manera apresurada en que la llevaba, controlando toda posibilidad de rebelión. Todo eso le fascinó Entretanto llegaron rápidamente a otra gran plaza adoquinada, en cuyo centro había un pequeño jardín y que estaba rodeada con distintas y variadas mesas de las posadas, con sus letreros distintivos colgados a la entrada, pero no importaban ya que el que más sobresalía era el del Clan Metal, y no solo por lo ostentoso de su escudo, sino por el impactante detalle del cuerpo de una princesa desnuda que se balanceaba debajo del letrero, con las muñecas y los tobillos atados a una tira de cuero, de la que colgaba como fruta madura, con su cálido sexo dolorosamente expuesto.

Era exactamente la postura en la que maniataban a los príncipes y princesas de la sala de castigo del castillo, una postura que Korra aún no había sufrido en sus propias carnes pero que temía más que ninguna otra. La princesa castigada tenía el rostro entre las piernas, con los ojos casi cerrados, tan solo a unos centímetros por encima de su sexo hinchado, despiadadamente descubierto. Cuando vio a Beifong intentó adelantarse en un gesto de súplica, como hacían los príncipes y princesas torturados en la sala de castigos. A Korra se le detuvo el corazón al ver a la muchacha. Pero Suyin la hizo pasar justo a su lado, ingresando a la estancia principal de la posada.

Pese al calor del día, el ambiente de la espaciosa sala era fresco. En la enorme chimenea ardía un fuego, donde había una humeante marmita de hierro. Docenas de mesas y sillas de madera concienzudamente pulidos y adornados con remaches de metal estaban repartidos por el vasto suelo embaldosado color gris, y varios barriles gigantescos se alineaban a lo largo de las paredes. Un mostrador, largo y rectangular, frío y de metal se extendía hacia la puerta desde el hogar y, tras él, un hombre con una jarra en la mano y el codo apoyado en la mesa parecía estar listo para servir cerveza a cualquiera que se lo pidiera. Éste alzó su sonriente rostro, descubrió a Korra con unos bondadosos ojos detrás de unos lentes, y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Beifong:

\- Veo que te ha ido bien.

Los ojos de Korra tardaron en inspeccionar el iluminado lugar, percatándose pronto de que había otros vasallos desnudos en la sala. En un rincón, un príncipe de precioso cabello negro, desnudo y de rodillas, restregaba el suelo con un gran cepillo cuyo mango de madera sostenía con los dientes. Una princesa de cabellos claros se dedicada a la misma tarea, más allá de la puerta. Otra joven de pelo castaño recogido sobre la cabeza estaba de rodillas sacando brillo a una mesa, aunque en su caso se beneficiaba de la clemencia de poder emplear las manos. Otros dos jóvenes, se arrodillaban en el extremo más alejado, iluminados por el destello de la luz del sol que ingresaba por la puerta trasera, y bruñían vigorosamente una brillante pared completa de metal.

Ninguno de esos vasallos se atrevió a echar una sola ojeada a Korra. su actitud era de completa obediencia.

 _¿Quiénes son estos vasallos?_ Estaba segura de que Mako y ella formaban parte del primer grupo de ese año sentenciado a esos trabajos, entonces ¿esos serían los incorregibles que por su mal comportamiento eran consignados al pueblo durante un año?

\- Toma la pala de madera - dijo Suyin al hombre que estaba en la barra. Luego tiró de Korra hacia adelante, arrojándola precipitadamente sobre el mostrador.

Korra no pudo contener un quejido y de pronto se encontró con las piernas colgando por encima del suelo. Aún no había decidido si iba a obedecer o no a esta mujer cuando sintió que le soltaba la mordaza y la hebilla y luego le llevaba las manos a la nuca con suma violencia. Con la otra mano, la mesonera le tocó entre las piernas y sus dedos indagadores encontraron el sexo húmedo de Korra, sus labios hinchados y hasta su pequeño botón palpitante, lo que obligó a Korra a apretar los dientes para contener un gemido de súplica.

La mano de Suyin la dejó padeciendo un tormento extremo.

Por un instante, Korra respiró sin impedimentos, pero a continuación sintió la lisa superficie de la pala de madera que apretaba suavemente sus nalgas, con lo cual las ronchas parecieron arder otra vez. Roja de vergüenza tras el rápido examen, Korra se puso en tensión, a la espera de los inevitables azotes que, sin embargo, no llegaron. Suyin le torció la cara para que pudiera ver a través de la puerta abierta.

\- ¿Ves a esa guapa princesa del letrero? - preguntó y, tomándola de la quijada la hizo asentir, dándole a entender que no debía hablar -. ¿Quieres ocupar su lugar? ¿quieres colgar ahí, hora tras hora, día tras día con esa hambrienta boquita tuya muriéndose de ganas, abierta a todo el mundo?

Korra sacudió la cabeza con toda sinceridad.

\- ¡Entonces dejarás la insolencia y la rebeldía que mostraste en la subasta y obedecerás cada orden que recibas, besarás los pies de tus amos y llorarás de agradecimiento cuando te den de comer!

Korra volvió a asentir una vez más, espontáneamente, mientras comenzaba a experimentar una extraña excitación.

\- Ahora escucha bien - continuó la mujer con la misma voz pragmática -. Voy a azotarte hasta que la piel te quede en carne viva y no será para deleite de ninguna dama o rico noble, ni para disfrute de ningún soldado ni caballero; estaremos solo las dos, preparándonos para abrir el local una jornada más, haciendo lo que hay que hacer y lo haré para dejarte tan escocida que el contacto de mi uña con tu carne te hará dar alaridos, precipitándote a obedecer mis órdenes. Estarás así de despellejada cada uno de los días de esta temporada en que serás mi vasalla, y corretearás a besar mis pies después de los azotes porque, de lo contrario, te colgaré de ese letrero. Hora tras hora, día tras día, estarás colgada y solo te bajarán para comer y dormir, con las piernas atadas y separadas, las manos ligadas a la espalda y tu trasero azotado como ahora lo verás y volverán a colgarte ahí para que los brutos del pueblo puedan reírse de ti y de tu hambriento sexo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Korra asintió lentamente, aterrorizada como nunca lo había estado. Todos sus aires de rebeldía se fueron solo al escuchar aquella terrible amenaza.

\- Muy bien - dijo Suyin en voz baja, y agregó -: Y también escucha esto: cada vez que alce esta pala, te pondrás a trabajar para mí, Korra. Vas a retorcerte y gemir. No forcejearás ni escaparás de mí; oh, no, no harás eso. Tampoco abrirás la boca, pero a través de ruidos te comunicarás, porque tendrás que demostrarme qué es lo que sientes con cada golpe, cómo lo aprecias, lo agradecida que estás por el castigo que recibes y lo mucho que sabes que lo tienes merecido. Si no sucede exactamente así, te colgaré antes de que acabe la subasta y el local se llene de gente y soldados ávidos por tomar la primera jarra de cerveza.

Korra estaba completamente perpleja. Nadie en el castillo le había hablado de ese modo, con tal frialdad y simplicidad, y no obstante parecía que detrás de todo aquello había un impresionante sentido práctico que casi hizo sonreír a Korra. Era esto precisamente lo que tenía que hacer, reflexionó. ¿Por qué no? Si fuera ella quien trabajara allí y hubiera pagado tanto por una díscola y orgullosa vasalla, posiblemente haría lo mismo. Y, por supuesto, exigiría que su vasalla se retorciera y gimiera para demostrarle que entendía que la estaban humillando. Ejercitaría completamente el espíritu del vasallo en vez de liarse a golpes.

Korra volvió a experimentar aquella peculiar sensación de normalidad. Entendía cómo funcionaba aquel fresco y umbrío mesón en cuya puerta la luz del sol se derramaba sobre el pulido suelo de madera, y comprendía perfectamente las órdenes de la extraña voz que le hablaba con tono superior de mando. El sofisticado lenguaje del castillo resultaba empalagoso en comparación y, sí, razonó Bella, al menos por el momento ella obedecería, se retorcería y gemiría. Al fin y al cabo, le iba a doler ¿no? Lo comprobó súbitamente.

La pala la golpeó y, sin esfuerzo, extrajo de ella el primer y fuerte gemido. Era una gran pala delgada de madera que produjo un sonido agudo y pavoroso cuando volvió a golpearla. Bajo la lluvia de azotes que le pinchaba la piel escocida, Korra se encontró de pronto, sin haberlo decidido conscientemente, retorciéndose y llorando con nuevas lágrimas que le saltaban de los ojos. Sintió que la barra del bar crujía bajo su peso cada vez que subía y bajaba las caderas. Notó el roce de sus pechos contra el frío metal, no obstante, continuó con los ojos llorosos fijos en la puerta abierta y, pese a estar absorta en el sonido de los azotes de la pala, no pudo evitar imaginarse a sí misma preguntándose si Beifong estaría complacida, si le parecería suficiente.

Korra oía su propia voz estancándose en su garganta para luego salir en un solo soplo agónico. La pala le hacía daño de verdad, el dolor era insoportable. Se arqueaba sobre la barra como si quisiera preguntar con todo su cuerpo "¿no es suficiente, señora, no es suficiente?". De todas las pruebas a las que la habían sometido en el castillo, en ninguna había demostrado tal padecimiento.

La pala se detuvo. Un torrente de sollozos llenó el repentino silencio y Korra ajena a que estos sonidos provenían de su garganta, se apretó apresuradamente contra el mostrador, llena de humildad, como si implorara a Suyin. Algo le rozó levemente su irritado trasero y, con los dientes apretados, Korra soltó un lamentoso gruñido.

\- Muy bien - dijo la voz -. Ahora levántate y mantente así delante de mí con las piernas separadas. Rápido.

Con cierta dificultad por el entumecimiento de su cuerpo, Korra se apresuró a acatar la orden. Descendió de la barra y permaneció con sus piernas separadas, sin poder dejar de estremecerse a causa de sus sollozos y lloriqueos. Sin levantar la vista, alcanzaba a ver la figura de Suyin.

\- Bolin - llamó, sorprendiendo a Korra -, trae aquí el cubo y el cepillo.

Un corpulento vasallo de pelo negro obedeció al instante, moviéndose con serena elegancia pese a estar a cuatro patas, y Korra comprobó que tenía su trasero rojo, en carne viva, como si poco antes él también se hubiera visto sometido a la disciplina de la pala. Cuando llegó a su lado, besó los zapatos de su señora, dejando junto a ella su encargo, y luego se retiró por la puerta trasera hacia el patio.

\- Ahora, toma el cepillo entre los dientes y refriega el suelo, empezando por aquí hasta allá - ordenó fríamente Beifong -. Tienes que hacerlo bien, que quede bien limpio, y tienes que mantener esas piernas bien separadas mientras friegas. Si te veo con las piernas juntas, o si es que llegases a frotar esa boquita hambrienta contra el suelo, o si veo que te tocas, acabarás colgada ¿queda claro?

Inmediatamente Korra besó los pies de su ama.

\- Muy bien - asintió Suyin -. Esta noche, los soldados pagarán muchos yuanes por ese pequeño tesoro. Lo alimentarán muy bien. Pero por ahora, pasarás hambre, con obediencia y humildad, y harás lo que te diga.

Korra se puso a trabajar al instante con el cepillo, fregando con fuerza el suelo de baldosas, moviendo la cabeza adelante y atrás. Su entrepierna le dolía casi tanto como su trasero, pero mientras trabajaba el dolor se mitigó y Korra sintió que su cabeza se despejaba de un modo sumamente extraño.

¿Qué sucedería si los soldados la adoraban, pagaban con crecer por ella, alimentaban generosamente se sexo, por así decirlo, y luego ella desobedecía? ¿Podría Suyin permitirse colgarla a las puertas del mesón?

Pero en el fondo, sabía que todos estos desvaríos de pensamientos rebeldes ocultaban la pena que no se había permitido desahogar. Mientras más cosas malas pensara, ideando como ser una mala vasalla, sus castigos serían mayores, no teniendo tiempo para ocupar en nada más que en su propio padecimiento físico.

El sublevamiento contra la autoridad la mantenía dolorosamente ocupada, pero, contradiciéndola, le gustaba la frialdad y severidad de su ama, de una manera que no había experimentado antes en su aduladora ama del castillo: Lady Azula. Con Asami jamás fue así, o bien fue por un corto momento al principio, antes de caer bajo su hechizo. Se obligó a no pensar en ello, _en_ ella, preguntándose en cambio si Suyin sentiría algún placer cuando la azotaba con la pala. Al fin y al cabo, lo hacía muy bien.

Korra continuaba fregando mientras pensaba. Intentaba dejar las baldosas marrones del suelo tan relucientes y limpias como podía, cuando de repente se percató de que sobre ella se cernía una sombra. Pertenecía a alguien que se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta abierta. Entonces oyó la voz de Suyin que le decía con suavidad:

\- No tardaste nada en aparecer.

Korra levantó la vista con prudencia, pero no sin cierto atrevimiento, ya que era consciente de que posiblemente incurría en una insolencia. De pie, ante ella, descubrió a una alta mujer que calzaba botas de cuero negro altas, y más arriba, llevaba una daga sujeta al grueso cinturón de cuero, del que colgaban otras cosas. Su largo cabello negro trenzado caía en picada en su espalda y arriba, al lado de un lunar que sobresalía en u pálido rostro, unos brillantes ojos verdes se estrecharon con las líneas de una sonrisa cuando la miró.

Korra sintió una punzada de consternación; sin saber por qué experimentó un repentino derretimiento de frialdad, así que con calculada indiferencia continuó fregando.

Pero la mujer se situó justo delante de ella.

\- Esperaba que llegases a la noche - dijo Suyin -. Contaba con que trajeras esta noche a toda la guarnición.

\- Claro que lo haré. Tu sabes que a mis soldados les gusta este lugar - contestó, sin dejar de mirar a Korra. Mientras tanto ésta sintió una peculiar tensión en la garganta y continuó restregando, intentando no prestar atención a las botas que tenía delante de ella -. Presencié la subasta de esta princesita - prosiguió, y Korra se sonrojó mientras la mujer caminaba orgullosamente formando un círculo en torno a ella -. Muy rebelde - comento -. Me sorprendió que pagaras tanto por ella.

\- Sé cómo tratar a las rebeldes - respondió Suyin con sarcasmo -. Además, fue más que nada un regalo. Con esto quedamos completamente saldadas.

\- Completamente - confirmó la mujer.

\- Pensé que querrías disfrutar de ella esta noche.

\- No. Prepárala y envíala a mi habitación ahora mismo - ordenó la mujer -. No _podemos_ esperar a la noche.

Korra volvió la cabeza y deliberadamente lanzó una severa mirada a la mujer. Le pareció descaradamente confiada, apoyando su mano en su cadera, y cuando Suyin le ordenó gélidamente que bajara la vista, la mujer se limitó a sonreír ante la insolencia de la princesa.

Minutos después Korra estaba avanzando en cuatro patas hacia la puerta trasera del local, saliendo a un gran patio cubierto de suave hierba y frondosos árboles frutales.

Allí, en un tinglado descubierto, sobre toscos pero acolchados bancos de madera, media docena de vasallos semi desnudos dormían, al parecer tan profunda y confortablemente como si estuvieran en la suntuosa sala de vasallos del castillo. También había una mujer del pueblo con las mangas remangadas que tenía a otro vasallo metido de pie en una gran tina de madera con agua jabonosa, restregándole las carnes con la misma rudeza con que se abrillanta el metal.

Sin darle tiempo a comprender lo que sucedía, Korra se vio metida en aquella tina, con el agua jabonosa remolineando a la altura de sus rodillas.

En eso Suyin llamó al príncipe Bolin, quien apareció de inmediato, con el cepillo de fregar en la mano y al instante se ocupó de Korra. La mojó de arriba abajo con la tibia agua, frotándole suavemente el cuerpo y a continuación masajeó con presteza su corto pelo. En ese lugar el lavado se reducía a lo indispensable, sin lujos ni superfluos. Korra dio un respingo cuando el cepillo le restregó entre las piernas, notando las ásperas cerdas sobre sus ronchas y maltratada piel.

Suyin se había ido. La corpulenta posadera había enviado a la cama al pobre vasallo quejumbroso, recién restregado, guiándolo con azotes, y a continuación había desparecido hacia el interior de la posada. En el patio sólo quedaron los vasallos que descansaban.

\- ¿Me responderás si hablo? - preguntó Korra en un susurro.

\- Sí, pero ten cuidado. Si nos pillan nos mandarán a recibir el castigo público. Me asquea demasiado servir de diversión en la plataforma giratoria para los patanes del pueblo.

Tenía tanto que preguntarle a ese chico en particular, más que por el lugar, por quién era, si es que era él el hermano de Mako, o si no, sería demasiada la coincidencia.

Pero causaría una gran conmoción si es que, si resultaba ser éste el chico, llegaba a saber que su hermano estaba en el pueblo, peligrando a que a ambos los castigasen.

\- ¿Por qué estás acá? - preguntó tanteando el terreno -. Yo creía que había llegado con los primeros vasallos que enviaron desde el castillo.

\- Llevo un largo tiempo en el pueblo - dijo con calmada resignación, sin comprometerse con la fecha -. Jamás fui al castillo. Supongo que desde el principio fui un caso perdido para la corona.

Korra vaciló un poco ¿un largo tiempo? según lo poco que le había contado Mako desde hace poco que habían capturado a su hermano. Quizás él no era después de todo. ¿Pero qué es lo que pudo haber hecho para que ni siquiera mereciera ir al castillo? ¿que ni siquiera hubiera podido conocer los exquisitos castigos de aquellos amos allá?

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? - le preguntó sonriendo Bolin. Debía admitir que su sonrisa era tranquilizadora -. ¿Esperabas otra cosa?

\- No. Pensé que podría conocerte.

\- Imposible. Es la primera vez que nos vemos. Créeme, yo te recordaría - le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Luego de eso, el príncipe le secó los brazos y la cara -. Ahora sale de la tina en silencio. Creo que Suyin está en la cocina. - Luego susurró -: ¿Sabes? Me he enterado que varios vasallos que han sido enviados al pueblo, luego regresan al castillo para acabar convirtiéndose en el terror para los demás cautivos.

Aquella idea no le pareció extraña a Korra, aunque ciertamente nunca lo había pensado sí lo había experimentado, aunque jamás castigando a vasallos _vulgares_ ; ella había castigado a la _mismísima_ heredera a la corona.

No había pensado en convertirse alguna vez en una "ama" para _adiestrar_ príncipes y princesas mimadas.

\- Quizá algún día te encuentres en esa disyuntiva. De repente descubrirás que tienes una pala entre las manos y todos esos traseros desnudos a tu merced. Piensa en ello - le dijo Bolin, sonriendo con total naturalidad -. Démonos prisa, la capitana está esperando.

\- ¿Capitana?

\- ¿No has oído de ella? Es Kuvira, una militar de alto rango.

 _¿Ésa Kuvira?_

Las piernas de Korra tambalearon y por un momento todo su cuerpo se entumeció, palideciendo, sintiendo como un líquido caliente y amargo subía por su garganta. Si había preparado su mente para los castigos más ignominiosos que tenía preparado el pueblo para ella, con toda la violencia y poca consideración como la había tratado Suyin, esto sería lejos el peor castigo. _Ser la vasalla de Kuvira_ , era como si el cielo le estuviera escupiendo de vuelta.

.

.

Suyin apareció por la puerta, tomando a Korra y llevándola de vuelta a entrar a la posada para subir por una estrecha y curva escalera de madera que ascendía desde detrás del hogar. Korra hubiera sentido el calor de la chimenea a través del muro mientras subía al piso de arriba si no la hubieran obligado a marchar con tanta rapidez. Una vez arriba, Beifong abrió una gran puerta de metal ingresando a un pequeño Lobby que daba a lo que Korra alcanzó a distinguir tres puertas a tres posibles habitaciones, pero antes de que pudiera cerciorarse estaba de frente a una de las puertas, adornada con diseños hechos de metal.

De pronto, sorpresivamente su vista le fue privada, siendo vendada de los ojos con un grueso paño negro. Eso la desorientó ¿qué tipo de juegos tenían preparados para ella? Quizás eso fuera mejor, así no tendría que ver _su mirada_ , otorgando material a su masoquista mente para imaginar los más crueles y sensuales juegos llenos de lujuria en los que Asami y Kuvira participaban.

\- Aquí está, _mi querida_ capitana - ironizó Suyin, obligándola a arrodillarse apenas entró a la habitación en la que ya estaba esperando Kuvira.

Korra oyó el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba a su espalda. Sus rodillas levemente comenzaron a castañear en el suelo, temerosa de lo que vendría a continuación, rogando que Kuvira no supiera de ella.

\- Así que tú eres la famosa Korra, la Princesa del Sur - escuchó decir con su ronca y suave voz a Kuvira.

Korra se mantuvo estática. Si es que ella estaba en el rubro militar, era factible que hubiera oído escuchar de ella, ya que ella era algo parecido en el Sur, aunque era más una estratega que militar. Esperaba que solo ese fuera el caso.

\- Dime, Korra... ¿te divertiste con Asami?

 _¡Oh mierda!_

\- ... ¿la extrañas?

Korra se mordió el labio inferior. No debía hacer ningún ruido, tenía que tragarse toda su tristeza, humillación, rabia, lo que fuera que estuviese sintiendo. Pero aquella terrible debilidad no quería abandonarla.

El estar frente a aquella mujer, aunque no la viera, significaba la vergüenza y el dolor de Asami, uno que ella misma había infringido, a pesar de que algo intuía de su pasado. Eso la mortificaba.

\- Está bien que no respondas, Korra. Eres una vasalla primero que todo, atrás quedaron los elegantes días en suntuosas fiestas, o la delicadeza y exquisitez de los tratos en el castillo, como todo lo que hiciste o sentiste ahí - dijo refiriéndose a Asami -. Ahora estás en el pueblo, y te enseñaré muy bien cómo se sirve en el pueblo, cómo complacer a tu ama - esto último se lo susurró a su oído, alejándose con una suave risa que brotó de su garganta.

Sintió como se alejaba de ella, y sus pasos pronto fueron mitigados. Korra enseguida escuchó como el sillón de cuero crujía cediendo bajo el peso de aquella mujer, alejada a solo unos pasos de ella, que temblorosa estaba atenta a lo que tenía para decirle. Y luego de lo que Korra pensó que fueron horas, al fin Kuvira proclamó su primera orden:

\- Levántate y acércate unos pasos.

Eso hizo, dando tambaleante sus pasos, sintiendo la suave alfombra bajo sus pies, hasta que Kuvira le ordenó detenerse. En ese instante, unas manos enguantadas la giraron, de modo que estuvo de espaldas al sillón.

\- Ahora, te mostrarás a mí - dijo tranquilamente.

El rostro de Korra enrojeció ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿mostrarse? ¿de qué manera? Pronto una risa traviesa la hizo avergonzarse, dándole a entender lo que exactamente querían de ella.

Al igual que en la subasta, y ante la tardanza de la princesa en obedecer, Korra de pronto sintió como unas botas separaban sin delicadeza sus piernas, y las mismas manos enguantadas la doblaron por la cintura, quedando completamente expuesta, en una pose completamente deshonrosa, mostrando todas sus tiernas carnes.

Un intenso rubor quemó su rostro. Su corazón le latía con velocidad y aumentó aún más cuando uno de los dedos envueltos en cuero se deslizó por su sensible y magullado trasero, abriendo y recordándole el dolor del castigo de Beifong, concientizándola de que aún le faltaba el de Kuvira.

\- Veras, si bien hay que mantener la rudeza de los castigos del pueblo - habló Kuvira -, como yo fui _criada_ en el castillo sé muy bien la clase de placeres que estabas acostumbrada a gozar. He trabajado años en el pueblo y gracias a ello he mezclado ambas cosas: castigar violentamente, pero siempre generando placer ¿entiendes eso?

Korra asintió en silencio, sentía la presión en su cabeza, el peso de sus pechos colgando y la cálida temperatura ambiental, alimentada por una chimenea que escuchaba crepitar a un lado, que provocaba una leve corriente caliente, que pasaba entremedio de ésta, riéndose de su exposición. Pero no tuvo tiempo de ello cuando lo que pareció ser una delgada fusta impactó limpiamente contra una de sus muslos internos haciéndola soltar un corto y agudo grito y de inmediato sintió la línea de calor marcada en su piel.

\- Otra cosa que sabrás de mí, es que me gusta mucho la equitación, pasatiempo que he llevado a la práctica en muchos de los desobedientes y rebeldes vasallos. Sé que será perfecto para ti, mi pequeña princesa desobediente y mimada - le dijo y a continuación le dio un par más de fustigazos en sus pantorrillas y trasero, mientras Korra se obligaba a no emitir ningún ruido, apretando desesperadamente sus labios.

De repente sintió como uno de los dedos se posicionó en su muslo, ascendiendo tortuosamente por la cara interna de estos. Korra se desesperó, moviendo involuntariamente sus caderas para evitar que llegara a su destino, pero una fuerte nalgada le recordó cuál era su posición. El dedo enguantado subió hasta que la calidez y la suavidad fue aún mayor, posicionándose apenas al lado de su tierna abertura, pasado por encima, recolectando parte del néctar que estaba escurriendo.

\- Para estar _incómoda_ bajo las órdenes de una _desconocida_ , lo vas tomando tremendamente bien - le dijo, avergonzándola -. Es tiempo de que comience también a domesticar a esa pequeña chica hambrienta.

Una punzada de dolor mezclada con algo más se hizo sentir entremedio de sus piernas. La pequeña fusta ahora se entretuvo con otra zona, con la otrora secreta y exclusiva parte de ella, que en este mundo no significaba nada más que un objeto de castigo y recompensa.

Una serie de golpes atentaron contra su centro, tocando sus labios, recorriendo la extensión de su hambruna, deteniéndose injustamente en los alrededores de aquel nódulo atormentado, sin tocarlo, apenas rozándolo.

Korra movía sus caderas sin saber si quería escapar o ahondar en aquel dolor, no del todo desagradable. Poco a poco sentía como una parte de sí quería ceder y entregarse por completo, para hacer más llevadera la situación, pero el hecho de que se _tratara_ de Kuvira haciéndole sentir eso era una nueva clase de tortura que no sabía manejar.

Una de las manos enguantadas la atrajo por la cintura, acallando un poco sus quejumbrosos jadeos y disminuyendo la frecuencia con que las lágrimas de humillación y dolor estaban abandonando sus ojos. El mismo dedo de endenante volvió a subir con lentitud y presión por sus rojos muslos, recorriendo cada pliegue de su feminidad hasta llegar al mismo centro.

Estaba a punto de reventar bajo la presión del índice y pulgar de los dedos enguantados, cuando la abandonó, sumiéndola en una sensación detestablemente similar: la de la frustración sexual.

Las lágrimas de impotencia cayeron por sus mejillas como torrentes. Desde que había llegado a esas tierras era que se había desligado por completo de su cuerpo, siempre traicionándola en momentos menos indicados, con personas desconocidas y malvadas.

¿Acaso Kuvira caía dentro de esta denominación?

Pronto sintió el peso de alguien encima, descubriendo las formas femeninas en su espalda, la respiración en su nuca, las manos bajando por su cintura, recorriendo su abdomen hasta alcanzar sus pechos y estrujarlos. Korra emitió un jadeo, pero enseguida un suave sonido le indicó que debía quedarse en silencio.

Con los ojos vendados sentía más cosas. Podía estimar el peso y la altura de la mujer apoyada contra ella, su anatomía y los sonidos que esta daba. Su respiración entrecortada que entrecortaba la suya.

Las manos fueron hasta su trasero, amasándolo con violencia, juntando y separando sus nalgas, y repentinamente Korra no logró evitar emitir un grave sonido al sentir como sorpresivamente algo se estaba deslizando dentro de ella. _No puede ser... ¿qué?..,_ pero la coherencia la abandonaba, luchando contra esa sensación de ignominioso placer y violencia. Ni siquiera pensó que eso podía disfrutarlo cuando las manos enguantadas buscaron sus pechos, estrujándolos sin tregua, castigando entre los dedos a los endurecidos pezones que la hacían gritar entre una mezcla de placer y dolor, mientras sentía como violetamente era embestida, provocando que cayera de rodillas y se sujetara con las manos en el suelo, aguantando toda la situación, sin poder hacerlo en silencio. Gemidos y lastimeros jadeos salieron de su boca, y entretanto la presión ascendió por su cuerpo, instalándose en su estómago a la vez que el dolor atormentaba sus pechos y la humillación salía en forma líquida por sus ojos y chorreaba silencioso entre sus muslos.

Pronto en un momento de lucidez, alcanzó a pensar en que así no se sentía un órgano de verdad. No sentía la palpitación dentro de ella ni mucho menos los jadeos de esfuerzo al contenerse. Era falso, un arnés.

Korra estaba pronta. Estancando el ruido en su garganta se rehusaba a darle esa satisfacción, aunque su cuerpo tembloroso ansiara desesperadamente ser liberado. Una mano al fin soltó uno de sus pechos bajando por su cuerpo hasta perderse entre sus piernas, acariciando entre sus dedos su nódulo placentero. Korra, aunque no podía ver, apretó más sus ojos, ladeando su cabeza como si se rehusara a verse a sí misma perder el control de su cuerpo, y cuando estaba a punto sintió como aquel falso órgano salió lentamente de ella, abandonándola junto con la mano.

 _No tener a donde ir, estar a la merced del otro, decidir cuándo puede uno liberarse o disfrutar... de eso se trata. El dominio completo de la voluntad._

La habitación se sumió en un repentino silencio mientras Korra se quedó recuperando la respiración aun en esa postura. Sus caderas aun daban inconscientes vaivenes, como si estuviesen en modo automático.

Sintió como caía al piso aquel juguete, emitiendo un ruido hueco. Enseguida los pasos se acercaron hasta quedar enfrente de ella. Escuchó la fricción que hacían los jeans al contraerse en una flexión de piernas. Respiró el dulce aroma de la mujer, la cercanía del calor de su cuerpo. La demandante mano enguantada la cogió de la quijada, atrayéndola hacia ella y enseguida le plantó un violento beso en los labios que Korra se resignó a contestar. Pero pronto una lengua quiso entrar, y jadeante no emitió la resistencia suficiente para impedirlo, soltando un suave gemido en respuesta.

Fue extraño, pero Korra juró reconocer _algo_ en ese beso, aunque todo volvió a confundirla cuando sintió como los labios de su captora se contraían en lo que parecía una sonrisa. Pero eso no le llamó para nada la atención, ella también sonreiría si su terca vasalla gimiera placentera, no controlando la impotencia de estar bajo su mando.

Kuvira se había alejado, paseándose de lado a lado en la habitación, mientras Korra se sentó en sus piernas, escuchando claramente la palpitación latente entre sus piernas. De pronto oyó la voz de la militar.

\- Cada vez que venga a la posada, serás mía, Korra. De donde te encuentres en ese momento, te acercarás a mí y besarás mis botas, demostrando tu devoción hacia mí.

Korra asintió ausente, y antes de percatarse ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación, bajando por la misma escalera de caracol por la cual había subido, también guiada por Suyin. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía soportar la idea.

Ya abajo la llevaron de inmediato por la puerta que daba al patio, ahí recién le quitaron la venda y Suyin se la entregó a Bolin, quien la ayudó a encaminarse hacia el lugar donde debía dormir, pero en ese trance ella dirigió la vista hacia esa puerta envidriada que daba a interior de la posada, viendo como delante de Suyin iba aquella mujer, con sus jeans ajustados, aquellas botas que siempre tendría que besar, la polera sin mangas descubriendo sus pálidos brazos y sorpresivamente, al lado de una larga trenza negra que se tambaleaba por su espalda, alcanzó a ver una _mancha púrpura_ a la altura de su escápula izquierda. Se sintió traicionada.

Asami le había mentido.

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

¡Entra Kuvira a escena! Y no piensen que será Suyin la que sólo se encargará de educar a Korra. _Esto es un juego a ciegas_.

No quiero decir nada más con la historia, ya que poco a poco se irá develando. En vez de eso les compartiré una situación que me ocurrió hoy en la mañana: como buen chileno es normal que dejemos "todo a última hora" (esto es cosa seria acá), así que en la mañana me vi enfrascada adaptando y escribiendo lo que me faltaba de este capítulo en el trabajo, cuando de pronto se me olvidó el nombre de un objeto. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo buscarlo, en mi mente solo gritaba "¡¿Cómo no te vas a acordar del nombre de ésa weá?!" (sucios modismos poco _ilustrados_ ) así que sin una mejor idea entré a páginas de bdsm viendo objetos hasta dar con el que pedía mi analfabeta mente... pero no conté con que un cliente se había acercado a solicitarme algo, acercándose más de la cuenta hasta mi pc y por los segundos de duda en su expresión creo que alcanzó a ver algo de mi _documentación_. Cambié rápidamente la pantalla y me levanté a asistirla, nada de tomar asiento ¡adiós a los modales corporativos! había que alejarla del ordenador. Al despedirme de ella confirmé mi duda. Su rostro había cambiado, ya no me miraba con la dulce expresión dirigida a la chica buena que había sido. Hahaha.

Listo. Nada más de distracciones. Moraleja: o no hagan estas cosas en el trabajo o no se enfoquen solo a ello.

Le reviews:

 **KanuUchou:** Ese relato era para ti, poyando la noción de que no se debe ocupar mucho tiempo de los horarios de oficina en esto, es peligroso. Hahaha, viviendo al límite de la decencia pública, ya ves. **|Shizuma94:** Oh si, la compró para Kuv. Ese pobre chico, es el que mejor la pasará en el pueblo. Oh, yo pensé que en algún momento lo había dicho, pero debo haberlo olvidado. Así es, es de esos libros, así que si los vas leyendo te spoilearás enormemente, aunque acá va a haber una variación con el personaje de "Bella" y su "capitán". **|Cryp:** Si _saldrá_ ¿cómo no va a hacerlo? Te sorprenderás cuando lo haga. Y como ya no es secreto (ejem) te diré que sí, es una adaptación literaria de los libros de  Ann Rice. Búscala por ahí. **|DjPuMa13g:** Hahaha ¿cuáles son esos días?. Korra es como el viento: va y viene, en este capítulo se notó la ambivalencia de su rebelde carácter, dispuesta a ser desobediente y al siguiente segundo temerosa del castigo. Eso se verá mucho acá, más que nada porque ya no tiene un pilar que la sostenga. Ah, y Sue no la va a educar, hohoho. Asami será rebelada más adelante, así que no desespereís. **|Godoy:** Muchas gracias. Esta será en esencia lo mismo pero habrán muchas cosas encubiertas. Obviamente se explicará todo lo referente a Kuvira y Bolin, que por fin apareció, y hasta diré que será más cruel que el anterior. No por nada todos le temen al Pueblo, es por eso que ya tengo en trámite mi membresía de bdsm para documentarme bien de los castigos.

 _~Es probable que encuentren algunas faltas de ortografía, dicción y hasta cohesión en este capítulo. Ahí me avisan, aunque lo revisaré de todos modos más adelante._

 _~Gracias a las fieles seguidoras de esta historia, y les doy la bienvenida a la nuevas._


	3. La imperceptible barrera

**La imperceptible barrera**

Korra iba marchando delante de Kuvira por algunas calles. Por un momento, la luz del sol le pareció demasiado brillante, como si no hubiera desazón alguna en aquellas acciones. Un latigazo que alcanzó uno de sus muslos la hizo despertar, ese día estaba demasiado distraída, ya se había ganado varios castigos desde bien temprano ¿y cómo no? le incomodaba estar con Kuvira, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella le recordaba a Asami junto al horrible sentimiento que poco a poco contaminaba su recuerdo.

Otro latigazo de Kuvira la obligó a girar con otro de sus azotes de amplia trayectoria, obsesionada con ese látigo equino, sin causarle real daño, solo hiriendo su mancillado orgullo. Obedeciendo sus silenciosas y poco ortodoxas órdenes pronto se encontró en una amplia calle llena de tiendas, repleta de gente muy atareada que compraba, regateaba y discutía. Volvió a experimentar aquella terrible sensación de normalidad, que cada vez la vaciaba un poco más, sintiendo que todo esto había sucedido con anterioridad; o como mínimo, le resultaba tan familiar que podría haber ocurrido hacía tiempo. Ver a un vasallo semi desnudo limpiando un escaparate a cuatro patas le parecía bastante habitual; y otra princesa más allá con un cesto a la espalda, marchando como ella, pero delante de un hombre que le arreaba con un bastón, pues sí, eso también le parecía normal. Incluso los pobres vasallos amarrados desnudos a las paredes, con las piernas separadas y los rostros medio adormecidos, parecían lo más natural ¿Por qué no iban a mofarse de ellos los jóvenes del pueblo al pasar por delante? ¿por qué iban a dejar de dar una palmoteada o de pellizcar? Sí, definitivamente era de lo más natural.

Estaban llegando al otro lado del pueblo, al mercado al aire libre donde se arremolinaban cientos de personas alrededor de la elevada plataforma de subastas. De pronto ya estaban en otra plaza, una prolongación de la primera, un extraño lugar sin pavimentar, con tierra blanda y revuelta, igual que el sendero para caballos del castillo. La capitana permitió a Korra detenerse y se quedó de pie a su lado, echando un vistazo general.

Korra descubrió otra alta plataforma giratoria, como la de la subasta, y sobre ella una princesa atada al que un hombre estaba dando un cruel castigo mientras hacía girar la plataforma accionando un pedal, igual que el subastador. Cada vez que la princesa llegaba a la posición adecuada, el hombre alcanzaba con el látigo su trasero desnudo. La pobre víctima era una chica de fantásticas proporciones, con las manos atadas fuertemente a la espalda y la mandíbula levantada sobre un corto y burdo pilar de madera, lo que permitía que todo el mundo le viera la cara mientras recibía su castigo.

 _¿Cómo puede mantener los ojos abiertos?_ \- se preguntó Korra _\- ¿Cómo puede soportar mirar al público?_ La multitud que rodeaba la tarima chillaba y gritaba como lo había hecho en la subasta el día anterior.

Cuando el heraldo alzó su látigo de cuero para indicar a los presentes que el castigo había concluido, la pobre princesa, con el cuerpo convulsionado, la cara contraída y empapada, recibió una granizada de fruta inmadura y desperdicios. El ambiente del lugar era de feria, burdo como Bolin le había dicho. Pero la plataforma giratoria no eran el único castigo, un poco más lejos, de una alta estaca de madera en cuyo extremo superior había una anilla de hierro, colgaban una gran cantidad de largas cintas de cuero que bajaban hasta el suelo. Al final de cada cinta había un vasallo amarrado a ella por un ancho collar de cuero, que le obligaba a mantener la cabeza muy erguida. Todos ellos marchaban en círculo y, aunque avanzaran lentamente, brincaban haciendo cabriolas alrededor de la estaba, siguiendo azotes constantes de cuatro asistentes encargados de las palas, situados en cuatro puntos del círculo como si indicaran los cuatro puntos cardinales. Algunos de ellos tenían las manos atadas a la espalda, otros estaban sujetos a las cintas sin otra ligadura que el collar.

\- Por allí - se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Kuvira, marchando obedientemente a su lado en dirección a las cintas que colgaban -. Átenla - fue lo siguiente que dijo, y el color abandonó la piel de Korra, mientras con rapidez le amarraron un collar, obligándola a levantar la mandíbula por encima de la ancha argolla de cuero.

A duras penas Korra distinguió a Kuvira, que la observaba. Cerca de ella había dos mujeres del pueblo que le estaban hablando y a las que le contestó algo con gesto indiferente.

La larga tira de cuero que descendía desde lo alto de la estaca hasta su cuello era pesada y se movía por el impulso de los otros vasallos, formando un círculo cuyo eje era la manilla de hierro. En el instante sintió el primer y sonoro azote de uno de los guardias que esperaba con bastante indiferencia el momento de castigarla. Korra se percató de que eran tantos vasallos que trotaban en el círculo que los guardias blandían en todo momento sus brillantes óvalos forrados en cuero negro. Pero ella sólo disfrutó de unos pocos segundos pausados entre golpe y golpe, mientras el polvo y la luz del sol le irritaban los ojos al mirar el pelo enmarañado del vasallo que marchaba delante.

 _Castigo público_. Recordó las palabras del subastador cuando explicaba a todos los nuevos dueños y señoras que lo prescribieran cada vez que fuera necesario. Sabía que a Kuvira nunca se le ocurriría explicarle la razón del castigo, a diferencia de lo que sucedía en el castillo.

Pasaron unos minutos y luego de ello el tiempo de mortificación de Korra estaba llegando a su fin. Le soltaron el collar con gran destreza y la sacaron jadeante del círculo. Kuvira le dio unos segundos, sonrió y a continuación le ordenó marchar.

.

.

* * *

 _Mako_ :

Casi aturdido, pensé en las palabras de Korra: ¿por qué debemos obedecer? si somos malos, si nos han sentenciado a este lugar como castigo ¿por qué debemos acatar más órdenes?

Las preguntas de Korra se repetían una y otra vez ahogando los gritos y las mofas, aquel gran clamor inarticulado que era la auténtica voz de la muchedumbre. Tal vez me refugié en aquel extraño diálogo interior porque la tremenda realidad de la subasta era demasiado difícil de soportar. Me encontraba sobre la plataforma, como me habían amenazado que sucedería y desde todas partes pujaban por mí. Creía verlo todo y nada. En un confuso momento me apiadé del necio vasallo que había sido en los jardines del castillo, cuando soñaba con actos de insubordinación y con el pueblo.

\- Vendido a Izumi, la cronista de la reina.

Apenas escuché eso y la vi sentí que me desmallaría en aquella muchedumbre. ¿Tanta era mi desgracia que mi nueva ama sería la madre de mi antiguo amigo? Me vi bruscamente arrastrado escaleras abajo, donde ella se hallaba. Parecía una llama silenciosa en medio del tumulto, y con aquella perfecta serenidad que siempre envolvió me alzó la barbilla, obligando a que nuestras miradas se encontrasen.

\- Ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo, Mako. Has cambiado, solo un poco - me dijo desinteresada, y yo no me atreví a hablar. No éramos iguales para nada.

Me encontré marchando con la respiración entrecortada por una calle vacía, entre pequeñas tabernas, puestos y puertas empernadas. Comprobé con gran alivio que todo el mundo estaba en la subasta. Aquí se estaba tranquilo, no oía otra cosa que el sonido de mis pies sobre los adoquines y el ligero chasquido de los tacos de Izumi a mi espalda. Caminaba muy cerca de mí, tanto que me sobresalté cuando noté el fuerte impacto de una gruesa correa y su voz baja cerca de mi oído:

\- Levanta ésas rodillas, y mantén la cabeza bien alta, echada hacia atrás.

Me estiré inmediatamente, alarmado ante la posibilidad de haber perdido parte de mi dignidad.

La calle se torció y estrechó, haciéndose un poco más oscura a medida que los tejados se proyectaron sobre nuestras cabezas. Oía el eco de mi respiración fatigada reverberando en los muros, el silencio expectante de no saber qué iba a ser esta mujer conmigo. De pronto me asaltaron las dudas ¿por qué intentaba marchar tan deprisa manteniendo la cabeza alta? ¿por qué me encontraba otra vez atrapado en la misma angustia de siempre? Korra parecía tan rebelde cuando me hizo esas preguntas.

\- Alto - dijo de pronto y me agarró bruscamente del brazo para que me volviera y la viera de cara -. No te han enseñado a marchar anteriormente ¿verdad? - me preguntó levantándome tanto la barbilla que gemí y tuve que aplicar toda mi voluntad para no forcejear. No me atrevía a responder -. Pues vas a tener que marchar ante mí.

Me obligó a ponerme de rodillas delante de ella en medio de la calle. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, aunque continuaba sosteniendo el cinto con la derecha, y luego empujó hacia arriba. Me sentí impotente y lleno de vergüenza al verme obligado a levantar la vista. Muy cerca oí los cuchicheos y risas de unos jóvenes, que se acercaban cada vez más. _¿Por qué obedecemos? ¿no es más fácil obedecer?_ Estas preguntas me atormentaban.

\- Ahora, arriba y avanza deprisa cuando te lo ordene. Levanta esas rodillas - exigió.

Yo me levanté y me di la vuelta, al tiempo que el cinturón estallaba contra mis muslos. Los jóvenes se apartaron a un lado cuando me puse en marcha, pero su atención era evidente. El cinto me alcanzó con golpes sordos, yo era un príncipe desobediente humillado ante los patanes de pueblo, alguien a quien podían castigar y divertirse. Estaba empapado por el calor y el apocamiento, pero aun así dediqué todas mis fuerzas a hacer lo que se me ordenaba, mientras la correa alcanzaba mi trasero.

¿Qué le había dicho a Korra? ¿que no había venido al pueblo a oponer resistencia? pero ¿qué pretendía al decirle? era más fácil obedecer. En esos instantes ya sentía la angustia de no haber complacido, y era consciente de que podían recriminarme una vez más delante de esos muchachos vulgares. ¿Qué podía calmarme, una palabra amable de aprobación? Había oído tantas de la Reina y no obstante le había provocado intencionalmente y le había desobedecido ¡a la Reina!

\- Alto - volvió a decir Izumi y noté que me rodeó el brazo con extraña ternura. No, no era eso. Lo confundí con posesión.

Detrás de mí distinguí el sonido de varios pares de pies y un leve estallido de risa masculina ¡Así que aquellos miserables chicos nos habían seguido! Oí que Izumi les preguntaba:

\- ¿Por qué observan con tal interés? ¿No quieren ver la subasta?

\- Aún queda mucho por ver - dijo uno de ellos -. Simplemente estábamos admirando a éste, señora.

\- ¿Pensaban comprarlo hoy?

\- No tenemos dinero para comprar, señora.

\- Tendremos que contentarnos con las tiendas - añadió una segunda voz.

\- Bien, vengan aquí - les dijo mi ama, y para horror mío continuó -: Pueden echar un vistazo a éste antes de que lo haga entrar a casa, es una verdadera belleza.

Me quedé petrificado cuando me obligó a darme media vuelta y mirar de cerca a los chicos. Estaba contento de poder mantener la vista baja, pues así sólo veía sus vulgares botas de cuero amarillento sin curtir y sus gastados jeans.

\- Pueden tocarlo si quieren - dijo Izumi, alentando a los chicos a que se acercaran, y levantando de nuevo mi rostro me dijo -: Estírate y agárrate bien al puntal de hierro que hay en el muro.

No creo que sea necesario decir que vi las manos de los jóvenes que se acercaban rodeándome, palpándome, toqueteándome, sopesando todo mi cuerpo. La carne enrojecida cobró vida con sensaciones, hormigueos y estremecimientos. Me retorcí casi incapaz de permanecer quieto, ofendido por las inmediatas risas que resonaron en la calle.

Pronto aquel tormento cesó y Izumi despidió a aquellos jóvenes, ordenándome de mano del látigo que continuara caminando hasta que tiempo después nos encontramos delante de una gran casona antigua. Entendí que había llegado a _casa_.

\- Entra - me instó mi ama -, pero a cuatro patas. Siempre andarás aquí de este modo, sin necesidad de que nadie te lo ordene.

Me encontré sobre un suelo cuidadosamente pulido, moviéndome con torpeza y en silencio entre las puertas que pasaban altas sobre mí. En este lugar me sentía enorme y vulgar, más animal que humano, andando a rastras por este privado mundo de rico ciudadano; desde luego no me sentía príncipe, más bien una primitiva bestia domesticada.

\- Al fondo, por esa puerta - ordenó, y entré a una alcoba posterior en la que había una pulcra mujer con una escoba en la mano, obviamente una doncella, que se hizo a un lado cuando pasé junto a ella. Era consciente que mi rostro estaba desfigurado por el esfuerzo y, de repente, comprendí cuál era en realidad el terror del pueblo. Consistía en que aquí éramos auténticos esclavos. Nada de juguetes en un palacio de placer, sino como verdaderos esclavos desnudos en un mundo real, que íbamos a sufrir a cada paso, víctimas de gente ordinaria en sus momentos de ocio o en sus faenas. Sentí que la agitación crecía en mi interior a la par que el sonido de mi respiración fatigada.

Cambiamos de habitación, avanzando por una suave alfombra burdeos. Desde abajo me costaba ver las paredes, pero jamás las vi en todo caso, ya que la habitación por completo estaba rodeada de estantes abarrotados en libros y papeles. Cuando puse atención, escuché el ruido de una pluma deslizándose sobre el papel. Alcancé a alzar la vista cuando el sonido había cesado y, en vez de eso, un suave y firme paso se aproximó junto a mí. Se trataba de una joven mujer sin ninguna expresión leíble en su rostro.

\- Permítame que le eche una ojeada - dijo, sin siquiera mirar a mi ama. Puso sus manos bajo mi barbilla y me instó a incorporarme sobre las rodillas. Cuando me hubo dibujado con su mirada, me ordenó a ponerme de pie. - Separa bien las piernas; ahora ya debes conocer posturas más convenientes - dijo con severidad, aunque hablaba calmadamente -. No, más separadas, hasta que lo sientan tus apretados músculos. Eso está mejor. Ésa es la postura que adoptarás siempre que te encuentres en mi presencia - dijo la mujer, como si ella fuera mi ama -. No lo volveré a repetir. No se consiente repetir órdenes a los vasallos del pueblo. Al primer error serás azotado en la plataforma pública.

Estas palabras me provocaron un estremecimiento que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, con una extraña sensación de fatalidad.

\- ¿Lo ha examinado minuciosamente? - preguntó la mujer a mi ama.

\- No. Mi pequeño obsequio para ti, que te encanta medir estas cosas.

 _¿Qué cosas?_ Me pregunté si percibirían el efecto que esas palabras tenían sobre mí. Por supuesto que no debía ser _solamente_ mi porte. Impotente observé como Izumi se dirigía a las estanterías y alcanzaba un estuche forrado de piel, que luego dispuso sobre el escritorio. La mujer me dio media vuelta para que me quedara mirando a la mesa. Me bajó las manos y las colocó sobre el borde del escritorio; yo permanecí doblado por la cintura, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por separar las piernas cuanto podía para que no tuvieran que reprenderme. Entonces vi que abrían ante mis ojos el estuche de cuero y sacaban de él dos falos forrados de cuero. Uno era del tamaño del miembro de un hombre, diría yo, y el otro algo más grande. Éste último estaba decorado en su base con una larga masa tupida de pelo negro, como una cola de caballo, y los dos llevaban incorporada una anilla, una especie de manilla. Intenté prepararme, pero mi mente se rebelaba al contemplar aquel espeso y reluciente pelo. No podían obligarme a llevar una cosa así, en vez de un vasallo ¡me haría parecer un animal!

La mano de la mujer abrió un frasco de vidrio rojo que había sobre el escritorio, el cual pareció iluminarse por primera vez en el mismo momento en que yo advertí el objeto. Los largos dedos de la dama recogieron una buena cantidad de crema del frasco y seguidamente ella desapareció detrás de mí. Sentí la frialdad de la masa de crema en contacto con una de las partes más íntimas de mí, experimentando una sobrecogedora indefensión que siempre me invadía cuando me tocaban y abrían aquella parte. Con suavidad, no exenta de rapidez y destreza, me aplicó la húmeda sustancia que extendió concienzudamente en el interior de la hendidura, y luego más adentro mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo por permanecer en silencio. Sentía además la fría mirada observadora de mi señora sobre mí, lo que le agregaba otro incómodo matiz a la situación.

La mujer cogió el más pequeño de los falos del escritorio, y sin esperar lo deslizó con brusquedad y firmeza dentro de mí. Yo me estremecí lleno de inquieta humillación.

\- Shh... no te pongas tan tenso - me "calmó" -. Hace fuerza hacia fuera con las caderas y ábrete cuanto puedas. Sí, así está mucho mejor. No me digas que nunca te midieron ni te montaron sobre un falo en el castillo - dijo desdeñosa.

Por supuesto que lo habían hecho, pero siempre _con un propósito_ , como un desafío para complacer a mis amos, quienes me trataban como un objeto preciado... no como un animal. Me saltaron lágrimas de indignación. Unos violentos temblores se apoderaron de mis piernas al sentir cómo se deslizaba el falo dentro, con un tamaño y fuerza insoportables. Era como si para mí no hubiera existido otro tiempo, no obstante, cada época anterior había sido tan extenuante y mortificadora como ésta.

\- Es casi virginal - dijo -, casi un niño. Uno que otro noble debe haberlo poseído y jugado con él, pero jamás lo entrenaron.

Izumi se fue a colocar detrás de mí y percibí cómo meneaba el falo hacia adelante y atrás. Sentí cómo se agitaba en mí aun cuando ella ya lo había dejado. Me sentía atiborrado, empalado y mi ano parecía una temblorosa boca excitada alrededor de aquel artilugio.

\- ¿A qué vienen todas estas dulces lágrimas? - la mujer se acercó más a mi cara y la levantó con su mano izquierda -. ¿Nunca antes te habían tomado las medidas? Hoy mismo encargaremos toda una colección para ti, con una gran variedad de adornos y arneses. Serán raras las ocasiones en las que dejemos tu trasero destaponado.

\- Prueba el siguiente - dijo Izumi, y mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo.

El pequeño objeto salió suavemente y con una rapidez asombrosa, dejando mi ano sin nada a lo que aferrarse, con una peculiar sensación que me provocó nuevos escalofríos. La mujer me aplicó más cantidad de aquella crema estremecedora, la extendía frotándola, esta vez más profundamente, obligándome con sus dedos a abrirme, y entonces cuando ya no estaban, vino el objeto de mayor tamaño que me abrió provocando que exclamara un quejido. Pero, una vez más, ella me dijo:

\- Empuja hacia atrás las caderas. Ábrete más, más...

Quería gritar "¡no puedo!", pero sentí cómo manipulaban hacia los lados aquel instrumento que me estiraba y, finalmente, se deslizaba hacia adentro, provocando que mi interior lo sintiera enorme y que mis tiernos músculos palpitaran alrededor de ese objeto descomunal que entonces se me antojaba tres veces más grande que lo que había visto antes con mis propios ojos en el estuche.

Pero no se trataba de un dolor agudo; era la intensidad de la sensibilidad lo que se expandía y me dejaba indefenso. El grueso y hormigueante pelo que al parecer levantaban y dejaban caer en contacto con mi trasero me rozaba con una suavidad casi enloquecedora. No podía imaginármelo, no quería. Al parecer, la mujer sostenía la anilla y movía aquel falo gigante empujándolo hacia arriba para que yo me pusiera de puntillas con dificultad.

\- Sí, excelente - al fin pronunció aquellas suaves palabras de aprobación, y mi cuerpo se relajó como si me hubiera inyectado la más potente droga. Sí, al fin. Y noté que el nudo que bloqueaba mi garganta cedía, y que el calor que se expandía por mi rostro y mi pecho se disipaba.

\- Serán ambos tamaños - dijo Izumi -. Emplearemos los menores con más frecuencia como avíos habituales, y los más grandes cuando lo consideremos necesario. Los encargaré esta misma tarde. Ahora ya es hora de que nos traslademos a la granja - dijo, con palabras que parecían dirigirse a mí -. Ya he ordenado que traigan el coche con un arnés libre para él. Dejaremos metido el falo grande por el momento, será bueno para nuestro joven príncipe que se adapte convenientemente a las guarniciones.

No me dieron más que un par de segundos para reflexionar sobre todo esto, cuando Izumi cogió la anilla del objeto con su firme mano y me empujó hacia adelante ordenándome marchar. Y el pelo de la cola de caballo me rozaba e importunaba la parte posterior de mis rodillas, y el falo parecía moverse en mí como si tuviera vida propia, perforándome y empujándome hacia adelante.

.

.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la posada, la gran sala ya se encontraba abarrotada de personas que estruendosas y alegre bebían y comían. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y una pieza de cordero giraba en el espetón. Varios vasallos, en pie y con las cabezas inclinadas se precipitaban de puntillas para servir vino y cerveza. Desde un rincón sombrío llegaba el rasgueo resonante y monótono de una guitarra, el ritmo de un cajón y una pandereta que interpretaban una alegre melodía, pero esta con dificultad llenaba el ambiente debito a las risotadas de los comensales. Los fragmentos interrumpidos de un coro arrancaban con entusiasmo, pero se desvanecían enseguida. De todas partes llegaban las voces que ordenaban más comida y bebida, y las peticiones de que más princesas y príncipes acompañaran y entretuvieran a la gente del lugar.

Korra no sabía dónde mirar. Por aquí un robusto militar de la guardia levantaba de un tirón a una princesa colocándola de pie sobre la mesa. Ella danzaba y brincaba como si estuviera en trance, con el rostro sonrojado y sus pechos rebotando al ritmo de la música. Sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de temor y excitación patentes. Por allá otro príncipe era arrojado contra un tosco regazo y era azotado. En los toneles de las paredes había más vasallos esperando que le llamaran. No alcanzó a ver más cuando Suyin cogió a Korra de un brazo, arrastrándola hasta el bar en donde puso en sus manos una jarra de cerveza y un plato de metal con un gran trozo de carne humeante acompañado con algunos frutos rojos y verduras, de inmediato supo que era para la capitana y cuando se volteó al gran salón observó cómo estaba por sentarse en una alejada mesa en una esquina del salón, a la cual no le llegaba mucha luz. Rápidamente se apresuró en alcanzarla y cuando llegó se percató de que había más gente en la mesa, pero no alcanzó a distinguirlos cuando, apenas depositó la comida en la mesa, unas manos le vendaron los ojos por detrás. Lo siguiente fue que esa misma persona la hizo arrodillarse en el suelo. Korra no opuso resistencia, sabía que ese debía ser el preludio de nuevos juegos que tenían para ella, que Kuvira quisiera que realizara. Una delicada mano la agarró de la quijada, levantando su cabeza hasta que pronto sintió la presión de algo contra sus labios. El levemente amargo aroma frutal del vino le indicó que debía beber, y lo hizo por el extenso tiempo en el que su cabeza estuvo sostenida, obligada a beber una gran cantidad de aquel alcohol dulzón. De inmediato la pusieron de pie, y aquel movimiento fue demasiado brusco para ella y para el líquido que poco a poco comenzaba a calentarse en su estómago, subiendo por su garganta hasta posicionarse en su cabeza, calándose además por sus extremidades y sentidos.

Vendada y embriagada se sentía completamente desorientada. Pronto sintió como era subida hasta una mesa, quedando sentada de rodillas y sus manos fueron extendidas hasta que fueron amarradas a una argolla que había ubicada en el techo. Esa posición la obligaba a extender todo su torso, levantando y ofreciendo involuntariamente su trasero, hasta que sintió el primer golpe sobre sus muslos y su grito fue acallado por las exclamaciones del público. Por primera vez se permitió jadear y gritar un poco más fuerte, solo porque ella no escuchaba su propia voz, confundiéndose con esa mezcla de sensaciones demasiado rápidas e intensas para su mente amodorrada. El exquisito dolor se mezclaba con el ruido del lugar, con los olores de platos que salían calientes de la cocina, la música que llegaba de repente a sus oídos, las risas de las personas, los gemidos y gritos de vasallos, algunos jadeos y explosiones de éxtasis por otro lado. Korra no sabía a quién le pertenecía qué.

De repente ya no estaba siendo castigada sobre aquella mesa. Se encontró sentada en la punta de la fría barra, con las piernas abiertas, agarrándose de las paredes de la elevada construcción con la punta de sus desnudos pies. De pronto por sobre su hombro fue vertida un frío torrente de cerveza que le erizó la piel. Sentía claramente como su maltratada blusa se empapaba, luchando con la efervescencia de ésta que acariciaba la piel entremedio de sus pechos, bajando por su abdomen hasta pasar en cascada por sus piernas. No alcanzó a preguntarse el propósito de esto cuando lo siguiente que sintió fue a alguien albergándose entre sus piernas. Un rápido sobresalto alcanzó a dar cuando la afirmaron firmemente por las caderas y enseguida comenzaron a beber la cerveza que caía por su cuerpo. Korra se aferró con fuerza a la barra, intentando no emitir ningún sonido, pero fue inútil cuando aquella lengua que bebía la cerveza entre sus piernas se internó un poco más. Pronto cambiaron las personas que bebían de ella y ya fue imposible no dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con su boca jadeando entreabierta y su cuerpo tembloroso y agitado mientras sentía cómo las distintas lenguas y bocas succionaban la piel de sus muslos, lamían la cerveza de su centro sin jamás dedicarle demasiado tiempo, provocando que ella moviera sus caderas hacia adelante, desesperadas por prolongar el toque, por ansiar que algo se hundiera fuertemente en su interior, liberándola en un agónico grito desenfrenado.

Y de nuevo eso jamás llegó, y el juego cambió. De nuevo se encontró de rodillas, esta vez en el cálido suelo de madera. Sus caderas aún se movían en un silencioso y ansiado vaivén, y una bota la obligó a separar las piernas, atentos a que ella no tuviera ningún contacto accidental que la liberara de aquella tensión. Sus manos fueron levantadas, ayudándola a palpar un par de piernas desnudas que caían frente a ella. Siempre guiada se incorporó un poco hasta que se agarró de unas delicadas caderas femeninas. No necesitó demasiada imaginación para saber lo que querían de ella, y en ese estado de desinhibición mental nada se cuestionaba. De inmediato se adentró en las piernas desnudas de alguna princesa que tenían sentada contra un gran baúl haciendo lo que ella tanto ansiaba en su cuerpo. Y apenas su lengua se hundió en la calidez de aquella tibia piel, degustando el sabor a sal que extrañamente se mezclaba con el de un dulce vino, el primer azote en sus escocidas nalgas llegó.

Gimió mecánicamente. No sintió dolor, el placer de satisfacer era mayor. Su cuerpo moldeado y entrenado en las más bizarras sensaciones ni se tomó la molestia de salvarla de aquella _realidad_ , estaba a gusto ahogándose en la cada vez más imperceptible barrera entre el dolor y el placer, _entre el castigo y el complacer_. Ella solo vivía para ése momento, más que realizando las cosas que se esperaban de ella, realizando las cosas que _ella misma quería de ella._ Korra se abrazaba embelesada de los deseos primitivos de su subconsciente.

Lamió sus labios, chupando la piel a su alrededor, afirmando el agarre de las tiernas caderas sobre ella para ejecutar mejor la labor. Pronto alcanzó el ansiado botón, escuchando complacida como el agudo grito de la agonizante princesita abierta a ella se mezclaba con el suyo propio. Una pequeña mordida y enseguida lo abandonó, dando círculos a su alrededor, aumentando el suplicio. Y los tormentosos azotes en sus nalgas no mermaban su entusiasmo, lo alimentaban. En la debilidad del cuerpo de la princesa, sentía claramente su tormento, como si en aquel delicado cuerpo se fusionara y materializara todo. Y no podía no hacer nada. Debía saciarlo.

Sus labios aprisionaron el pequeño botón y comenzó a succionarlo violentamente. A medida que los gritos eran más entrecortados, ella se intercalaba entre succionar y penetrar con la lengua a aquella tierna princesita, arrastrando su lengua hasta su botón y viceversa, y el ejercicio fue tal que pronto su mentón quedó empapado mientras tragaba parte de lo que estaba vetado para ella. Y al fin definió, entre la masa amorfa de emociones en su cabeza, el claro sentimiento que parecía jamás abandonarla desde que había perdido noción con la realidad: _frustración._

Cuando levantaron a Korra ella estaba completamente extenuada. Su boca agarrotada le dolía. Sus pechos palpitaban al igual que su centro, ansiosos de ser tocados, saciados, mientras aquella frustración continuaba acumulándose. A este paso cualquier rose accidental desatarían su cruel y vergonzosa liberación, que de seguro le traería un castigo más grande.

Aunque eso no le importaba.

Fue llevada de nuevo hasta una mesa. La risa de la capitana le hizo entender que se trataba de la suya, había vuelto al punto de inicio. _Quizás ahora me quiten la venda_. Sus manos las hicieron apoyarse en la lisa tabla y un grito se escapó entre sus dientes cuando una fina fusta fue descargada contra su maltratado trasero. _Así que esto faltaba. Me castigan, me dan placer, me vuelven a castigar para que de placer... todo esto logra confundir mi cuerpo ahora ya no sé qué es lo que me castiga o da placer._ Pero esta vez la frecuencia de los fustigados fue mayor, no dándole tiempo para respirar cuando el aire ya salía de sus pulmones en un incontenible grito. Eran dados con rabia. No era un castigo como los anteriores, no era para el placer de alguien, tampoco como algo de rutina. Era porque había hecho algo erróneo.

Entre las punzadas eléctricas de dolor sintió un miedo conocido, el terror de haber ofendido a alguien recibiendo de esa persona una feroz tanda de latigazos. Pronto se encontró llorando a viva voz, tomando todo de ella para evitar voltearse y ocultar su piel adolorida entre sus manos. Cuando creyó que estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas el castigo cesó y sus quejidos y agitada respiración la ensordeció. Su cuerpo tiritaba cuando las mismas manos que la habían castigado la obligaron a voltearse, quedando frente de su castigadora. Por instinto creyó que iba a ser abofeteada, pero en vez de eso un par de suaves y fríos labios besaron los suyos. Aquí estaba de nuevo, igual que la última vez que había sido vendada, después de algo que la había humillado y mancillado venían esos dulces labios a recompensarla, incapaz de imaginarse que éstos pertenecieran a Kuvira.

¿A quién más entonces? ¿Por qué le recordaba a _ella_?

Su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta y agradecida sintió como la voz de Suyin la llevaba del brazo cruzando el salón, sintiendo el frío aire de acariciar su piel cuando atravesó la puerta que la llevaba hacia el patio, fue ahí cuando recién le quitaron la venda y la entregaron a Bolin, atento a sus cuidados.

Al fin todo había terminado.

.

.

Dentro del salón la gente comenzó poco a poco a abandonar la posada. Aun se escuchaban algunos vasallos quejumbrosos siendo subyugados bajo algún tipo de castigo, pero eran menos. La música era más calmada y ahora se podía escuchar claramente, dándole un aire más íntimo al lugar.

Kuvira estaba tranquila masticando un trozo de fruta, atenta a las acciones de su invitada, que se había negado a hablar desde que todo se había calmado, sumiéndose en un hermético ensimismamiento. Pero ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y sentía que se estaba volviendo descuidada.

\- ¿No crees que fue demasiado? - le preguntó, obligándola a hablar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? estamos en el pueblo, acá todo es válido - respondió sencillamente, sin prestarle real atención al asunto.

\- No tienes que decirme a mí eso. He vivido largos años en el pueblo, sé cómo funcionan acá las cosas. Me refería a ése infantil arrebato de castigo después de obligarle hacer algo que _tú quisiste_ , como alimentarse de ésa princesa, por ejemplo - dijo sonriente, atenta a su reacción.

\- Jamás la vi contrariada. Es más, creo que le gustó.

\- ¿Celosa? porque serías estúpida.

No contestó. Ni siquiera se dignó a enfrentarla. Solo estaba atenta a comer de su plato, como si la carne que estaba partiendo con el cuchillo fuera lo más importante dentro de ese salón. Y la verdad es que no quería salir de su hermetismo, aunque Kuvira la obligara.

\- No puedes seguir siendo tan descuidada. No tardará en darse cuenta.

El mismo discurso de siempre. La misma reprimenda que desde siempre la había _seguido_.

\- Es por eso que la drogué ¿no? Es por eso que siempre intento privarla de alguno de sus sentidos como mínimo – dijo, intentando controlar su enfado.

\- Vendarla no hace más que aumentar la sensibilidad de sus otros sentidos. Esta noche no creo que cuente mucho, pero más adelante, cuando salga del estado de shock en el que se encuentra, créeme que la memoria kinestésica se activará en su cuerpo, y adivina quién intercambiará roles - le dijo sonriente, como si ella siempre tuviera razón.

Y la mayoría del tiempo así lo era.

Pasaron unos minutos y luego el sonido de los cubiertos de metal sobre el plato indicaron que la cena había terminado.

\- Aun no sé muy bien qué ganarás con todo esto, o por qué lo haces - se apresuró a decir Kuvira, esperando tener respuestas -. Dime ¿es un castigo o es un acto desesperado por mantenerla cerca?

La silla tranquilamente rechinó en el suelo, permitiendo que su invitada se levantara haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta. Estaba agotada, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, y su amiga no hacía nada para ayudarla. No en ése momento.

\- Estoy cansada. Me retiraré por hoy - se excusó. Kuvira emitió un cansado suspiro, tomado de un sorbo el contenido de vino que quedaba en su vaso mientras veía como ella se alejaba unos pasos. Pero no se resignaría a obtener, aunque sea, una respuesta de ella.

\- _Asami_ , dime por qué estás haciendo esto.

Ella se detuvo unos pasos más allá. Incapaz de decidirse a responderle a Kuvira, pero después de todo lo que ella había hecho como un favor mínimo debía decirle eso, aunque ella misma no lo supiera. Pero con algo se partía.

\- No lo sé.

.

.

.

~o~

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Se hace un poco confuso donde en este capítulo hay dos clases de narradores. Por una parte Mako siempre narrará como protagonista, fuera del egocentrismo con que se le ha etiquetado ¿Y por qué no ocurre lo mismo con Korra? Es cierto que poco se sabe con respecto a lo que piensa, pero eso es comprensible cuando se ve desde el punto de vista de que ella _aun está en shock._

¿Qué se hace en esos momentos en que todo lo que tenías armado parece quebrarse? Korra optó por refugiarse en sí misma, quizás a través de la " _autodestrucción"_ de su cuerpo (?), aunque jamás lo he visto así, solo está en un plano mental en que ya no se cuestiona qué es normal y qué no ¿En esos casos no es mejor dejarse llevar?

Cuando esté bien, se sabrá.

¿Y pensaban que esta segunda parte se iba a tratar del castigo que _Kuvira_ le daría a Korra? hahaha. Si bien se trata de los castigos que ocurren en el pueblo (en lo que hago un poco de énfasis: esta vez ni me molestaré en moderarme) es el castigo por lo que hizo ¿y quién será la que lo haga? pues, la que salió _afectada_. Ah, y claro que Asami también se encuentra escondida dentro de sí.

Ahora, pensaba relatar la historia sin jamás decir que en realidad no era Kuvira la que la atormentaba, sino la misma Asami. Pero eso hubiera sido bastante cruel y muchas se hubieran enfadado por la _supuesta_ relación "Korvira". Así que aclaro: jamás fue Kuvira la que hizo todo eso. Siempre es Asami (por eso Korra está vendada).

Le reviews:

 **ElizaT12:** No te culpo por ello, mi interrogante es entonces: ¿cómo llegaste hasta la segunda parte sin haber resistido la primera? Hahaha ¿relleno? esto es una adaptación, solo sigo la historia. **|Paopausini27:** Lo siento tanto, tenía muchas ideas pululando en muchas partes como para continuar, pero, hala, que ya está en desarrollo. Y ya ves que _jamás_ perdió a Korra, no físicamente por lo menos. Y me has superado completamente. Yo en ése caso me hubiera ido a vivir bien lejos, nooo hahahaha. Soy bien cuidadosa en mi _doble vida de superhéroe_ , de hecho casi nadie sabe que escribo... más este tipo de cosas. Con lectura todos lo saben, pero es bien poca la literatura _de interés_ que encuentro que no sea heterosexual, y eso "es permitido". Una cosa bastante rara y da mucho para hablar. **|Shizuma94:** Nada de lo que dijiste era lo que era. Caíste en la trampa, muahahah. Y existe la magia de los pdf y libros online washis ;) **|Cryp:** Siempre estuvo, y esa mancha hacia el "supuesto símil" de que ambas compartían el tatuaje (Kuvira y Asami), pero era una trampa. ¿Fan de Anne Rice y no conoces la Trilogía de La Bella durmiente? es la parte oscura de esa escritora, fans de vampiros y últimamente de cosas bíblicas (lo hizo para limpiar su alma, lo sé) **|HanelBlumaTanu:** Un placer tenerle por acá de nuevo. Es mejor que no los leas, ya que te darías el tremendo spoiler y me harías tener que cambiar muchas cosas para que no fuera tan _simple_ todo. **|Aile:** _"La evolución de Blancanieves de mano de la trilogía de La Bella Durmiente"_ , es como el título de un ensayo de filosofía, hahaha. Bastante añeja tu cancioncita te diré, pero relata bastante bien lo que dije. ¿En en serio? ¿bienestar mental? imagínate mi expresión de "¿me estas webeando?" y agradece que no soy alguien curiosa, pero te diré que es de mala educación insinuar algo y no revelarlo, solo para molestar. Así que espero que para no deshonrar a tu vaca salgas de todo esto y me lo cuentes, hahaha. **|DjPuMa13g:** Tu siempre tan asertiva para las cosas, ya ni siquiera sé que escribir donde acertaste en _casi_ todo lo que dijiste. Solo me queda el poder para privarte de la información del triángulo amoroso. Hahaha, nada que ver, sé que fue algo menor pero siempre quedará el recuerdo de cuando ves a alguien como realmente es a pesar de demostrar lo contrario ¿se entiende? por ejemplo, aun recuerdo mi bloqueo mental cuando, años atrás en otro trabajo que tuve, me estaba despidiendo de mi supervisora favorita (era tierna, con ese aura de ingenua y angelical a la vez, pero madura) cuando mete las manos a su cartera para sacar su llavero y en eso caen al suelo unas _esposas_... sep, esposas. No de esas policiales, no, las que tienen unas almohadillas de cuero para que no te duelan tanto las muñecas (lo sé por mi extensa investigación, cof cof). Mi imagen de ella se destruyo por completo, y lo digo en el bien sentido, ya que ahora era una sucia mujer, hahaha. **|Nami-Nem:** Oh ¿quién es usted? hahahah ¿ya eres libre? ¿has vuelto a mi, _yegua_? lo sabía, que esa gatita volvería, todas vuelven, hahaha. Elemental mi querida Watson, descubriste la trampa, pero solo porque supongo recordaste lo que había contado antes. Invalidado todo ¡Animo a TI yegua! ¡queda poco!


	4. Autocastigo

**Autocastigo**

 _Mako_ :

 _No_ \- pensé -, _no pueden sacarme a la calle disfrazado con estos adornos propios de una bestia. Por favor..._

Pero de cualquier modo me apresuraron a recorrer un pequeño pasillo que daba a una puerta trasera por la que salí a una amplia calzada pavimentada, limitada al otro lado por las altas murallas de piedra del pueblo. Era una vía mucho más grande y transitada que la que habíamos seguido para llegar a casa. Inmediatamente pude observar ante mí la imagen escalofriante de los carruajes y carretas del mercado que circulaban tiradas por vasallos, jamás por caballos. Los carruajes grandes llevaban hasta ocho o diez cautivos enjaezados, y de tanto en tanto pasaba una pequeña carroza impelida únicamente por dos parejas de vasallos.

 _No era el único_ , pero antes de que pudiera sobreponerme a la impresión vi el coche de cuero de Iroh ante mí, y cinco vasallos, cuatro de ellos emparejados, con botas ajustadas, con embocaduras que tiraban de sus cabezas hacia atrás y sus nalgas desnudas adornadas con colas de caballo. Enseguida, mientras Iroh junto a su madre subía a tomar asiento, un paje elegantemente vestido me empujó hacia adelante para completar la tercera y última pareja del tiro, la que quedaba más próxima al vehículo.

No, por favor - me dije como mil veces antes lo había hecho en el castillo, pero estaba convencido de que mi muda plegaria no sería oída. Cuando comprendí que habían concluido los incómodos y degradantes preparativos y estaba arreglado como los otros vasallos de tiro, un violento movimiento elevó mi cabeza hacia arriba y sentí dos hirientes sacudidas de las riendas que hicieron que todo el tiro se pusiera en movimiento. Por el rabillo del ojo vi al príncipe situado a mi lado levantando las rodillas con el habitual paso marcado para marchar, así que lo imité, con el arnés tirando del falo encajado en mi trasero al mismo tiempo que Iroh gritaba:

\- Más rápido, Mako, sé puedes hacerlo mejor. Recuerda la forma de marchar que te he enseñado - y un fuerte látigo alcanzó con un fuerte chasquido la piel de mis muslos y nalgas, mientras yo echaba a correr ciegamente junto a los otros.

Mientras avanzaba ciego, de nuevo tuve aquella horripilante percepción de la realidad, de que éramos auténticos esclavos desnudos, nada de juguetes reales. Nos habíamos convertido en la parte más vulnerable y gimiente de aquel lugar tan vasto, fatídico y sobrecogedor, que hacía que el castillo pareciera un preparado monstruoso.

Todo el tortuoso camino fui consciente de todo como nunca, de las lágrimas que surcaban mi enrojecido y sudado rostro, más copiosas que nunca. Los pesos de cuero que me habían puesto en mis pechos, chocaban con mi piel, provocándome escarceos de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo. Era consciente de mi desnudez quizá como nunca antes la había percibido, como si los arneses, las riendas y la cola de caballo sirvieran únicamente para potenciarla.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, cuando, no sin dificultad, pude concentrarme en el paisaje, divisé ante mí los terrenos de cultivos salpicados de casitas con techumbre de paja y pequeños huertos. ¿Dónde demonios estábamos? Una nueva percepción aterradora se había apoderado de mí. A lo lejos podía apreciar a varios vasallos desnudos amarrados o arados o trabajando a cuatro patas entre el trigo. Otros corceles humanos avanzaron precipitadamente, cruzándose con nosotros, evocando en mí una agitación cada vez mayor. Yo tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que ellos. Era uno más.

En aquel instante tomamos un pequeño camino y trotamos con brío en dirección a una gran casona solariega con muros de ladrillos blancos y varias chimeneas que se elevaban desde su encumbrado tejado de pizarra. El látigo me azuzó entonces sólo con leves azotes queme escocían y hacían vibrar mis músculos. Entonces una cruel sacudida de las riendas nos hizo detenernos. El cambio de peso y un crujido del carruaje nos avisó que nuestros _amos_ estaban descendiendo, y al mismo tiempo dos jóvenes vestidos con ropas sencillas llegaron hasta nosotros y con largas varas planas de madera me obligaron a mí y a los demás corceles humanos a dirigirnos por un estrecho sendero que conducía a un edificio bajo que obviamente era una cuadra. Nos forzaron de inmediato a doblarnos por la cintura, sobre un enorme travesaño de madera, de tal manera que comprimíamos nuestros miembros, y nos apremiaron a morder unas anillas de cuero que colgaban de otra barra tan basta como la que teníamos ante nosotros. Tuve que estirarme para atraparla entre mis dientes, con el travesaño presionándome el vientre e hincándose en la carne. Mis pies casi no tocaban el suelo cuando lo conseguí, y con mis brazos agarrados a mi espada no podía sujetarme de nada, aun así no me caí. Mordí firmemente el blando cuero de la anilla, como los demás, y cuando el agua tibia salpicó mis adoloridas piernas y espalda, me sentí tremendamente agradecido por ello. Creo que nunca había experimentado algo tan placentero, que no fuera sexual.

Luego de bañarnos y untarnos con aceite, nos obligaron a levantarnos, guiándonos hasta otro travesaño donde adoptamos la misma forma que antes, pero esta vez había un abrevadero delante, del cual podíamos devorar con la lengua la comida allí dispuesta, como si fuéramos auténticos caballos.

Los demás príncipes comían con avidez. Yo me esforcé por sobreponerme a la intensa mortificación que me provocaba aquella visión. Pero enseguida me metieron la cara en el estofado. No puedo mentir, era suculento y sabroso. Pronto me encontré lamiendo con el mismo descuido que los demás mientras uno de los criados me apartaba el cabello de la cara y lo acariciaba amorosamente. Me di cuenta de que lo hacía del mismo modo que uno acaricia a un hermoso semental. De hecho, me daba palmaditas como si mi trasero fuera una grupa.

Cuando ya no pude comer más, me sostuvieron un cuenco de leche, apretándolo contra mi cara para que bebiera a lametazos hasta que conseguí vaciarlo. Para cuando lo dejé limpio y bebí un poco de agua recién sacada de la fuente, la dolorosa fatiga de mis piernas se había desvanecido.

Pero hubiera sido demasiado ingenuo si hubiera pensado que todo terminaba ahí. No alcancé a disfrutar un segundo de la supuesta calma cuando alguien me levantó la cabeza para meterme en la boca otra anilla de cuero blando. Mecánicamente apreté los dientes y la soga me obligó a levantarme y a apartarme del abrevadero. De igual modo forzaron a incorporarse a todos los demás vasallos que avanzaron apresuradamente, afanándose por seguir a un chico de piel morena que tiraba de las traíllas en dirección al huerto. Cuando la hierba acarició mis pies, desataron mis brazos y a empujones me pusieron a cuatro patas. Las ramas de los árboles a nuestro alrededor se desplegaban sobre nosotros formando una pantalla verde que nos protegía del sol. En ese instante vi a mi lado el largo y precioso terciopelo borgoña del vestido de Izumi. Me cogió por el pelo, tal como lo había hecho el chico moreno y me levantó la cabeza de manera que durante unos segundos pude mirarla directamente a la cara. Su delicado y afilado rostro era sumamente pálido y sus ojos de un profundo ámbar, con el mismo centro oscuro que había visto alguna vez en Iroh. Bajé la vista de inmediato mientras el corazón martilleaba con fuerza, temeroso de haber dado motivos para merecer una reprimenda.

\- ¿Tienes una boca delicada, _príncipe_? - preguntó. Yo sabía que no debía hablar, y confundido por su pregunta, sacudí un poco la cabeza negativamente. A mi alrededor, los demás estaban ocupados en alguna tarea, aunque no podía ver con claridad qué estaban haciendo. De pronto Izumi aplastó mi cara contra la hierba y ante mí vi una manzana verde bien madura -. Lo que hace una boca delicada es coger la fruta firmemente entre los dientes y depositarla en el cesto, como los otros vasallos, sin dejar nunca el más mínimo rastro de su dentadura en ella - finalizó.

En cuanto me soltó el pelo, cogí la manzana y, buscando frenéticamente el cesto, me fui trotando para dejar la fruta en él. Los demás vasallos trabajaban con rapidez y yo me apresuré a imitar su ritmo. No solo pude ver la falda de mi señora, sino que entonces advertí también a Iroh, que no estaba muy lejos de ella. Me aferré desesperadamente en cumplir con mi obligación. Encontré otra manzana y luego otra más, y otra; si no encontraba ninguna me ponía nervioso, como un loco.

Pero de repente y totalmente por sorpresa me introdujeron otro falo, sin ninguna ayuda de cremas. Me forzaron a seguir hacia adelante a tal velocidad que estaba convencido de que el falo me guiaba como si se tratara de una larga vara, como una vez la reina lo hizo en el castillo en ese juego de buscar las pequeñas pelotas. Que extraño era pensar en eso ahora, pero no podía seguir entreteniéndome con ello ya que una vez más me encontré con una manzana entre los dientes mientras el falo me perforaba las entrañas y me dirigía hacia el cesto donde debía depositarla. Al ver junto a mí unas botas gastadas sentí cierto alivio ya que, obviamente esa persona no podía ser Iroh o Izumi. Intenté encontrar por mí mismo la siguiente manzana con la esperanza de que me retiraran aquel instrumento, pero la presión del artilugio me lanzó hacia adelante y no pude alcanzar el cesto con suficiente rapidez. El falo me llevaba de aquí para allá mientras yo amontonaba las manzanas, hasta que el cesto estuvo completamente lleno. Todos los demás vasallos en tropel fueron enviados correteando hasta otro grupo de árboles; yo era el único al que guiaban con un falo. Al instante la cara se me puso al rojo vivo, pero, por mucho que me afanara, el instrumento me empujaba sin clemencia hacia adelante, presionando sensibles puntos nerviosos que hasta entonces desconocía, y no sabía si me disgustaban o no. Por otro lado, la hierba torturaba mi miembro, las más tiernas partes interiores de los muslos e incluso mi garganta cada vez que recogía atropelladamente las manzanas. Pero nada podía detenerme en mi intento de seguir la marcha. Cuando atisbé las figuras del Iroh e Izumi que se alejaban en dirección a la casa, sentí un rubor de gratitud: no iba a presenciar mi torpeza; luego, continué trabajando con ahínco. Había perdido completamente mi dignidad. De nuevo.

Finalmente, todos los cestos estuvieron llenos, entonces me empujaron para que siguiera al pequeño grupo que se ponía de pie y empezaba a trotar de vuelta hacia las cuadras, con los brazos doblados a la espalda como si estuvieran maniatados. Pensé que el falo me dejaría entonces tranquilo, pero continuaba allí, punzándome y dirigiéndome, mientas yo me esforzaba por seguir el ritmo de los otros.

Entre azotes nos hicieron entrar a una larga sala cuyo suelo cubierto de heno resultó agradable bajo mis pies. Luego cogieron a los otros vasallos, uno a uno y los colocaron bajo una larga y gruesa viga situada a poco más de un metro por encima del suelo. A cada uno de ellos le ataron los brazos alrededor de la viga, le echaron las piernas hacia atrás, muy separadas, lo que les mantenía por debajo de la viga con su miembro expuesto de un modo doloroso. Todas las cabezas estaban inclinadas hacia el suelo bajo la viga, con el pelo caído y los rostros enrojecidos.

Esperé, tembloroso, a que me sometieran a la misma tortura, pero el tiempo fue pasando y el temor me consumió cada vez con más intensidad. Entonces me forzaron a ponerme otra vez en cuatro patas y me condujeron ante el primero de los vasallos, el que había encabezado el grupo, un fornido chico de pelo negro que se retorció y sacó sus caderas al acercarme yo. De inmediato comprendí lo que tenía que hacer, pero la perplejidad más absoluta me dejó paralizado. El grueso y reluciente miembro que tenía ante mi rostro intensificó mi propia apetencia. ¡Vaya tortura para mi propio órgano sería lamerlo! Solo me quedaba esperar clemencia después de ver aquello.

Entonces no me quedó más que rodearlo con mis labios, abriéndose paso aquel palpitante órgano por mi cálida boca. Continué moviéndome adelante y atrás hasta que caí en la cuenta de que el chico impelía su propio ritmo. Así que lo único que hice fue mantener la cabeza quieta, con el falo ardiendo en mi ano, mientras que él entraba y salía, escurriéndose entre mis labios, rozando mis dientes. Su ansioso movimiento no hacía más que aumentar el delirio mientras mis caderas se sumaban impúdicamente a la danza subiendo y bajando mecánicamente al mismo ritmo. Pero cuando él se vació en mi garganta, no hubo ningún alivio para mi miembro, que se agitó en el aire vacío. Lo único que pude hacer fue tragar el fluido amargo y salado. Inmediatamente me apartaron y me obligaron a pasar al siguiente príncipe situado en la fila de espera, quien ya se debatía penosamente con un ritmo ineludible.

Cuando llegué al final de la hilera, mi mandíbula me dolía y también la garganta. Mi miembro no podía estar más erecto y ansioso, completamente adolorido. En ese instante me encontraba a merced de un criado, y como mínimo esperaba de él un indicio de que experimentaría algún alivio a la tortura. Sin embargo, el chico me ató de inmediato a la viga, colocando mis brazos alrededor de ésta. Ningún otro vasallo me satisfizo. Cuando el criado nos dejó a solas en la cuadra vacía, rompí a lloriquear con gemidos contenidos, mientras mis caderas se estiraban inútilmente hacia adelante.

El establo se había quedado en silencio. Los otros debían haberse quedado profundamente dormidos. El sol del atardecer se filtraba como la neblina a través de la puerta abierta. Soñé con el ansiado alivio en todas sus gloriosas formas; con Iroh tendido en la hierba junto a mí como tiempo atrás, cuando éramos amigos, cuando él me deseaba sin que yo lo supiera, o por lo menos no quería enterarme. ¿Y ahora? Tenía sueños eróticos con él, con la reina, con Korra.

Pero todo esto sólo sirvió para empeorar el tormento.

De pronto el vasallo que tenía junto a mí empezó a hablarme en voz baja:

\- Siempre es así - dijo somnoliento -. Obligan a uno a satisfacer a los demás, y cuando hay un nuevo *corcel siempre le toca a él. A veces hay otros motivos para la elección, pero el escogido siempre debe sufrir.

\- Ya veo - respondí desdichadamente -. Izumi siempre hace esto entonces - dije, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

\- ¿Izumi? ¿Ella es tu señora? - preguntó, y logré distinguir un atisbo de sorpresa.

\- No solamente ella. En realidad, no lo sé - respondí confuso. Aunque si ella pagó por mi significaba que, si lo era, así tanto como de su hijo -. Me llamo Mako ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

\- Dos años - contestó -. Soy uno de los mejores corceles del pueblo. Me vendieron directamente a los establos públicos. Los acaudalados señores y señoras me alquilan a diario, aunque la señora Izumi es la que requiere mis servicios con más frecuencia. Me complace formar parte del tiro de un hermoso carruaje como el de tu señora. Además, ella sabe blandir la correa con fuerza, ya te habrás percatado de que lo hace en serio. De vez en cuando se detiene y me frota el pelo o me da un pellizco, y yo siempre lucho para no correrme ahí mismo. En una ocasión me hizo tirar a mí solo un pequeño carro de dos ruedas con un cesto mientras ella caminaba a mi lado. Detesto los carros pequeños, pero con ella casi pierdo la cabeza de orgullo. Fue fantástico.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunté atónito, temiendo por la salud mental de este chico.

\- No me se expresar muy bien con palabras. Solo puedo decir que es una sensación completamente distinta de sumisión. Lo sabrás cuando ella sea por completo tu ama.

 _"Por completo mi ama"_ aquellas palabras quedaron retumbando en mi cabeza preguntándome realmente si ella lo sería alguna vez. Aunque la real interrogante era si yo la preferiría a ella o a Iroh. Nunca antes me había entregado a un hombre como vasallo, si bien él me había poseído unas cuantas veces en el castillo eran solo meros castigos para mí. Ahora todo había cambiado y no sabía muy bien qué esperar ni con quién estar más a gusto. Con el que otrora había sido mi amigo, o con la madre de él.

.

.

* * *

No había suficiente luz en la habitación, pero por alguna razón supo que ya había amanecido. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo como sus párpados le pesaban, y no eran solo ellos, sino que todo su cuerpo en general. Un dolor de cabeza le dio la bienvenida matutina cuando, con cierta dificultad, se irguió en la cama, teniendo que presionar una de sus manos en su sien, intentando calmar el dolor con presión.

¿Por qué se sentía así? y es cuando intentó recordarlo, pero a ello imágenes borrosas venían a su mente. Bebió vino, eso recordaba, o mejor dicho la habían obligado a beberlo y después todo era un meollo de imágenes oníricas en su cabeza, pero algo seguía implacable, grabado en su piel, y eso era el inaplacado deseo de ser satisfecha. Que extraño y absurdo era despertar con esa necesidad.

Cerró sus ojos, no quería pensar en ello y en vez de ello observó hacia la ventana cuyas cortinas seguían cerradas. ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí? Esta era la habitación de Kuvira... ellas... ¿ellas lo habían hecho anoche? Imposible, el deseo seguía ahí. Resignada se impidió pensar más en ello, eso es lo único que había seguido al pie de la letra desde que había llegado al pueblo, y de cierta manera era lo que le permitía seguir viviendo así, si es que se podía llamar vivir.

Pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a la militar, quien solo la miró disgustada. ¿Qué había hecho?

\- Arriba. Pero primero bebe lo que hay sobre el velador.

Un poco confundida Korra dirigió su vista hacia el mueble y en efecto vio que había un vaso con agua junto a una pequeña pastilla. Se apresuró a acatar la orden y enseguida estuvo de pie, sintiéndose torpe sin saber qué hacer a continuación. De inmediato Kuvira se acercó hasta ella, posicionándose por detrás hasta que Korra sintió como su vista nuevamente era privada de la luz, pero no solamente eso, una amarra igual de fuerte y gruesa tomó sus muñecas por detrás. Ahí estaba de nuevo, expectante a los nuevos castigos que tenían para ella y tan pronto como estuvo atada con aquella cinta en sus ojos, el sonido y ardiente escozor de la pala en sus muslos le ordenó que debía avanzar a tientas por aquella habitación, y luego por el pasillo que la conducía con dificultad escaleras abajo.

Pronto, al implacable ritmo de los azotes, se encontró con la tibia baldosa de la cocina bajo sus pies. La caliente temperatura de los hornos la abrazó con fuerza, ocasionando que el calor en su cuerpo poco a poco fuera ascendiendo, no solo por lo denso del ambiente, sino por los golpes que no hacían más que ocasionar que el frío sudor de la incertidumbre se mezclara con el de una temerosa vergüenza de creer que había hecho algo mal, desde ayer. No recordaba mucho, pero la horrible sensación del castigo aún seguía en ella, y se sintió completamente perdida al pensar que no había terminado, sino que era solo la continuación de ayer.

¿Entonces por qué no había finalizado su castigo? ¿por qué la había dejado _descansar_ para continuar tan temprano por la mañana? - si es que era temprano -.

Pronto se encontró con sus manos firmemente apoyadas en la mesa de madera de la cocina, temblando con cada violento azote, preguntándose qué es lo que tenía que hacer para complacer a Kuvira, para que ésta disminuyera la intensidad de su castigo, dado con tanta saña y desdén como si la hubiera ofendido enormemente.

Estaba lista para sentir ese doloroso calor en sus muslos, producto de los azotes a los cuales estaba preparada, cuando un sorpresivo tirón de sus hombros la volteó hacia su castigadora, y sus manos amarradas aun en su espalda fueron también tironeadas con fuerza, obligándola a caer de sopetón sobre la mesa de madera.

La harina que cubría la lisa madera resultaba ser sumamente sedosa bajo su trasero y piel de su espalda, que dispersaba más el blanco y fino polvo conforme sentía que sus tobillos eran atados a las patas de la mesa. Así, su cuerpo quedó completamente estirado, amarrado abajo y por arriba. Con los ojos vendados, Korra volvió a sentir pánico y forcejeó inútilmente sobre la lisa y rígida superficie al darse cuenta de que de esa manera no podría escapar al castigo. Tampoco es como que pudiera hacerlo, pero ahora no había absoluta posibilidad de poder moverse para acomodar su dolor o placer, de esconder su rostro avergonzado, o sus pechos torturados del alcance de su castigadora, todo eso era de lo que quería escapar, o mejor dicho era lo que la distraía cruelmente de lo que verdaderamente quería escapar.

Enseguida, sin mucha suavidad una pequeña pastilla fue depositada dentro de la boca de Korra, y su primera reacción fue escupirla. _No me drogarán esta vez_ , pero una cascada con agua le cayó encima, obligándola a tragar grandes bocanadas del líquido, ahogándola hasta que el torrente cesó, haciéndola toser violentamente.

\- Temía que si no hacía eso no te la tragarías - escuchó decir a Kuvira -. Pero ahora es cuando el verdadero castigo comienza.

Los pasos de su verdugo pronto se alejaron de su cabeza, hasta que la escuchó detenerme al otro lado, entre sus piernas, y enseguida uno de sus enguantados dedos se deslizó juguetonamente entre la cara interna de sus muslos, cesando su recorrido justo antes de internarse en ella. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que retomara el juego, y esta vez, sin entretenerse fue directo a su hambrienta abertura, esparciendo un cálido emplasto en ella. Fue todo lo que hizo.

\- Es un pequeño adelanto. No tardará en hacer efecto.

Korra se quedó quieta, esperando a que una de las dos cosas hiciera efecto en ella: la droga que adormecería su cuerpo, o el emplasto que le habían aplicado. De inmediato lo supo. Un calor comenzó a crecer allá abajo, aterrada y avergonzada comenzó a moverse, no podía hacer eso en su presencia ¡la estaba obligando a manifestar su deseo! pero el calor no solo fue creciendo, sino que fue acompañado con un picor cada vez más grande. Quería moverse, desesperada quería juntar sus piernas, para ver si por lo menos la presión de su cuerpo aliviaría su tormento.

\- Es inútil. Y por lo que veo, en el castillo jamás aplicaron este pequeño artilugio en ti. Una lástima que lo vengas a conocer recién ahora, aunque eso será mucho mejor para mí.

Ahí lo recordó. Opal, en la sala de castigos, fue lo que Iroh le había aplicado, lo que la había hecho retorcerse en esa forma tan lamentable, y ahora le estaba sucediendo exactamente lo mismo, pero no para el deleite real y sofisticado de alguien, no para adiestrarla, simplemente para castigarla por algo que aún no sabía qué había hecho.

El calor lo estaba sintiendo como un deseo insaciable. Su pequeña boquilla la sentía claramente palpitar, liberando aquel néctar incitador, humedeciéndola, contrayéndose deseosa y desesperada hacia algo que la llenara, y es que no deseaba nada más desde ayer, con todos esos placeres que le fueron vetados. Acá no había recompensa, solo el castigo y la falta de este.

De pronto, cada vez que intentó mover sus piernas, las comenzó a sentir más pesadas, pero no solo era eso, su respiración y su pecho se había contraído, o por lo menos eso sintió, obligándola a dar bocanadas más grandes de aire, jadeando entre cada acción, confundiendo sus ganas de querer respirar con sus ganas de querer ser saciada. Era una mezcla de ambas.

Unas finas manos afirmaron sus pechos, sopesando su peso hasta que fueron envueltas en toda su extensión y movidas bruscamente hacia arriba y abajo, como si escondieran algo en su interior que resonaría ante el movimiento. Korra jadeó, doblando su espalda para pegar su cuerpo vergonzoso a su captora, escuchando lejanamente un murmullo de risa.

\- ¿No es verdad que a todos les gustan esos pechos? - escuchó que decía en su oído, pero la voz le sonaba distinta, lejana, no podía recordarla, pero a su cuerpo le pareció levemente conocida -. ¡Contéstame!

\- Sí, señora - se lamentó Korra. Su alma se estremeció ante la sensación de vulnerabilidad que le provocaban esos dedos, y la carne que rodeaba sus pezones se arrugó formando pequeños nudos.

Un agudo dolor la llevó a intentar cerrar las piernas, pero eso era del todo imposible.

\- Señora, por favor, no lo volveré a hacer - intentó disculparse, de un error que desconocía, adelantándose e intentando evitar un posible y cruel castigo.

\- ¡Shhh! - la calló, sujetando firmemente la boca de Korra con su mano, obligándola a arquear la espalda -, ¿de qué te disculpas? ¿qué has hecho mal? - le preguntó, pero ella sabía que era una trampa.

Korra calló.

Pasaron segundos en que solo se oían las agitadas respiraciones, algunos vacilantes pasos por la cocina, y finalmente el deslizamiento de algo contra la tela. Momentos después el incontenible peso de una correa de cuero fue a impactarse contra su pecho derecho. Korra sintió todo el dolor en cámara lenta:, como su carne se apretujaba bajo el peso, y al liberarse este ardía, difuminándose un dolor que la recorrió hasta su espalda, arqueándola el tiempo que liberaba un grito de dolor.

Un segundo azote volvió a descender, sobre su misma carne adolorida. Su pecho hervía de sensibilidad como nunca antes lo había hecho, y forzaba a Korra a retorcer su cuerpo contra la madera sobre la que estaba tendida. Pronto aquella correa le alcanzó aún con más fuerza el pezón y la carne abultada.

Korra estaba enloquecida cuando su captora centró su atención en otro pecho, azotándolo y mortificándolo del mismo modo. Los gritos de la princesa eran cada vez más fuertes, el forcejeo más violento. Su pezón estaba duro como una roca bajo el aluvión de azotes.

Korra volvía la cabeza de un lado a otro con tal impetuosidad que su corto cabello estaba desparramado contra su rostro. Pero pronto _ella_ le retiró el pelo hacia atrás y se inclinó para observarla.

\- ¡Qué alborotada y sin protección alguna! - exclamó, como una lejana voz que resonaba en su cabeza -. Así es como hay que castigar a una mala vasalla.

El castigo sobre sus senos pareció terminar. Korra sintió sus pechos enormes, pesados, un derroche de dolor caliente y colosales sensaciones. Sus sollozos graves y roncos no salían de su garganta. Aunque sí soltó un quejido cuando se percató de lo que le esperaba.

Después de unos momentos de aparente sosiego, notó sus dedos entre sus piernas, separándole los labios pese a sus vanos esfuerzos por evitarlo. Korra trataba de cerrar las piernas, golpeando ruidosamente la madera con los talones y únicamente conseguía que las correas de cuero le cortaran la carne del empeine. Una vez más perdió todo control y forcejeó violentamente envuelta en un torrente de lágrimas. Pero entonces un pequeño objeto comenzó a azotar su clítoris.

Korra volvió a chillar ante la intensidad abrazadora de aquella mezcla de placer y dolor, mientras su clítoris parecía endurecerse como nunca antes, sin que ella quisiera soltarlo.

Sentía la hinchazón de sus labios, la humedad que rezumaba sin orgullo y a chorros, provocando que los débiles azotes sonaran cada vez más húmedos. Su cabeza giraba frenéticamente de un lado a otro sobre la mesa, llorando mientras sus caderas se agitaban hacia arriba para, contrariadas, encontrar la pequeña fusta estallando todo su sexo dentro de una explosión de fuego interior.

La correa se detuvo. Pero eso fue todavía peor, sentir el calor que ascendía, aquel hormigueo que era como una comezón, que de alguna manera la obligaba a buscar una divina fricción. Korra respiraba entrecortadamente, exhausta, con jadeos cortos e implorantes que seguían el compás de sus cada vez más débiles gemidos. Las lágrimas habían mojado por completo el paño que tenía cubriendo sus párpados.

\- Entonces ¿eres mi vasalla impertinente? - le preguntó.

\- Su devota vasalla - respondió enseguida.

\- ¿Sólo mía? ¿por completo?

\- Sí, mi señora.

\- ¿Qué sucede con tu _antigua_ dueña?

Korra se calló. Era una pregunta que no sabía responder.

\- Vamos, princesa, responde. ¿Por qué escapaste de ella?

\- No lo hice - respondió violentamente, pero con cierta dificultad por el amodorramiento que comenzaba a invadir más su extenuado cuerpo -. Nunca quise escapar de ella.

\- ¿No? ¿cómo explicas tu estancia aquí? ¿acaso no hiciste algo malo?

\- Fue un error, un malentendido... Yo pensé... pensé - dijo entrecortadamente, volviendo a sentir el calor agolpándose en sus ojos. Hasta ese momento no había querido recordarla, no había querido pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, en todo lo que había perdido. Su objetivo era sobrevivir sin pensar en el pueblo, pero eso sería inútil, ya que para someterse a una nueva ama debía borrar la anterior, y eso era algo que no podía hacer.

\- ¿Error? La engañaste. Le mentiste. Y es por eso que has caído acá, es por eso que tienes reservados los peores castigos por haber dañado a la Princesa heredera de la corona. ¿Estas preparada para ello?

\- Sí... Pero es justamente por ello que jamás seré una buena vasalla para usted. Jamás podré ser por completo suya, ya que mi unión con ella aún no se ha deshecho, y no lo hará - dijo atrevidamente. Era el primer pensamiento de convicción que tenía desde que había sucedido todo esto. Una pequeña semilla que se permitiría germinar secretamente.

Podrían castigarla todo lo que quisieran, ya que ese no sería un castigo impuestos por otros para ella. Ahí todos estaban equivocados, eran castigos que ella misma buscaba para castigarse. Jamás será una buena vasalla porque no cumpliría con la total entrega que se esperaba de ella, y esto ya estaba dicho, era porque su "ama" _no se encontraba ahí._

\- Entonces, estás condenada - dijo con calma -, con ese comportamiento solo te espera lo peor.

\- Lo sé, y lo aceptaré como mejor pueda.

\- ¿Y qué harás si Asami viene por acá?

\- La reconoceré.

\- ¿Ah sí? - dijo imperceptiblemente divertida.

\- Lo haré. En su momento.

El peso sobre su cuerpo adolorido poco a poco comenzó a disiparse. El dolor era una sensación que comenzaba a amenizar mientras que todos los pensamientos que hasta entones Korra había mantenido prisioneros en su mente revoloteaban libres, combinándose y confundiéndose en masas amorfas que cada vez era más difícil dilucidar. Eran libres. Incluso aquella opresión en su pecho que la había acompañado desde que había llegado allí pareció atenuarse.

Con sus ojos vendados y cerrados su respiración comenzó a enlentecerse, esperando por un lado descansar y por otro que el castigo continuara, que la juzgaran, incluso que _Kuvira_ se burlara de su idea tan espontánea y rebelde. Pero nada se escuchó, nada llegó a ella, y aprovechándose de ello, se permitió dormir.

Esta vez pudo descansar.

.

.

.

~o~

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

"Han pasado 84 años", lo sé, me disculpo pero he vuelto para terminar con esto, de una vez. ¿Por qué lo dejé en stand by tanto tiempo? porque llegó un punto en que no sabía cómo adaptarlo y mi cabeza estaba en demasiadas partes como para concentrarme en ello, así que decidí no ir contra la corriente y optar por lo más sano. Pero ahora estoy concentrada.

He releído toda esta segunda parte del libro original, y diré desde ya que será más corta (mucho más corta) especialmente porque el 70% de esta entrega se trata de "Mako" y sé que no aceptarán ello, en lo que concuerdo ya que no planeo explayarme más de lo necesario describiendo relaciones entre hombres, que si bien es divertido no son muy bien bienvenidas por muchos.

Como sea, es por ello que esta parte se abreviará, por eso y por un montón de modificaciones que estudié y garabateé para que esto funcione.

Listo mi comunicado, pasaré a los polvorientos review: (si es que recuerdan lo que escribieron)

 **DjPuMa13g:** Presentía que pudieras darte cuenta. De hecho, concuerdo contigo que era más que sospechoso que a Korra la vendaran. Además, si no hubiera estado Asami en esta segunda parte, la historia no hubiera podido ser catalogada como lo es ¿no?. Diez puntos para ti por ser tan perpicaz, ojalá hayas comprado tu boleto de lotería. Con respecto a los sentimientos de Korra, pues ya ves como está comenzando a desperta. El tiempo en el castillo fue breve, pero suficiente para confundirla, cambiando su paradigna, para ahora, en el pueblo, volver a cambiarlo, y sin obtener recompensa por ello. Será dificil... más para mí, que hasta ahora no sé cómo rayos lograré escribir eso, hahaha.|| **Shizuma94:** El extraño vínculo que mantienes con alguien tan importante, a veces trasciende el plano fìsico. Es por eso que Asami en el castillo a veces hablaba con Kuvira, no porque necesariamente estuviera allí, sino porque estaba en su mente. Es un lazo extraño que se logra con alguien y quise plasmarlo en la historia, en la cual, ahora, al fin se reunieron. Una respuesta bien inconclusa, pero lo importante es el shock. Logrado. Y ahora, con todo lo que he demorado, preguntaré ¿leíste los libros? ¿ya sabes el final? || **Godooy:** Más de medio año después presento el siguiente capitulo, lo lamento mucho. Y ¿qué causa relacionado con la anterior adaptación? ¿a qué te refieres? || **Cryp:** Siempre se supo. Hay que serlo para estar dentro del castillo. O sino mira a Azula, hahaha. Fin del comunicado. || **Aile13:** Acabo de recordar aquella desconocida anécdota que jamás me dijiste. Para mi suerte, soy olvidadiza en cuanto a información y deseo, así que lo daré por zanjado, aunque mantendré mi secreto rencor por tu indiscreción. Ahora, mi pequeña venganza sin saberlo se hizo (?), hubiera sido demasiado drama el no haber revelado que era Asami moviendo los hilos. Hubia sido una historia deeeensa y además casi no hay nada placentero, esa es una de las causas de mi demora. Me cuesta adaptar esto, pero ya es tarde para reclamar. Y mi pobre Makario, es el único que tendrá alguna clase de placer (por lo retorcido que es) pero desgraciadamente no a muchos le importa su protagonismo. Doble dificultad. Y no diré nada más. Korra revelará lo suyo a su tiempo, muahaha. || **Nami-Nem:** Como ya terminaste toda la historia ya ni sé si seguirás leyendo esto, pero consideraré tomar alguna de tus notas para el desarrollo de esto (muy buenas además). Ya verás, loquilla. || **Maria:** Rayos, mi fiel lectora que perdí el mismo día que la gané. ¿Por qué Asami castigó algo que ella demandó? Simple: masoquismo. Hahaha, no es tan simple, pero a veces la rabia puede ser tanto que tú tienes que provocar algo para luego castigar con justificación... creo yo ¿no? La otra persona con Izumi no tendrá mayor relevancia, no os preocupeis. Demonios ¡Opal! tendré que figurarlo. Korra y Mako aprenderán del pueblo, en parte lo merecen. Lo otro no lo puedo contestar, tampoco la pregunta siguiente, hahaha. El libro ya lo dije mujer, y es mejor no repetirlo para no spoliear (?) Gracias por tu review, me recordó unas cuantas cosas que necesito pensar. || **Himari:** Oh. Te felicito por haber llegado tan lejos. No es un tipo de lectura muy común ni agradable. Veamos si sigo manteniendo tu atención. || **Meme:** Siete meses después. Que vergüenza. || **Nagi:** Pues ¿más vale tarde que nunca? También soy lectora, y entiendo cuando no actualizan. Pero aquí está, eso vale algo, hahaha. || **Caaljois:** Hahaha, wahahaa, lo sientoooo. No la abandonaré, lo prometo. || **Ozarac07:** Hey, gracias. Si, desde ahora planeo actualizar periódicamente y no semestralmente. Me gusta el impacto, trabajaré en ello. || **Hilary:** ¡Alguien que come con las manos! a mí también me gusta hacerlo, es maravilloso encontrar a alguien así, hahaha. Gracias por ello, ahora seguiré con la historia.


End file.
